Destined
by bookgirl318
Summary: Katniss doesn't believe it when the Ouija board predicted her future at Madge's birthday party. When she finally gets to know Peeta more, can he get her to finally believe not in some game, but in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I am trying out a new story idea here. Hopefully if you like it, I can continue on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games stories or characters**

**Destined**

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

**KATNISS**

"You have got to be kidding me." I tell my two best friends who are looking back at me in complete seriousness. "We are not going to play this."

"Come on, Katniss! It'll be fun, I promise." Delly pleads.

"What could be fun about some stupid board that you ask questions to that gives you answers that make no sense?" I retort.

"So that we can find out about our futures, silly!" Madge puts her two cents in. "Don't you want to know what is going to happen to you?"

"I prefer to let life go on naturally, thanks." I scowl and roll my eyes to let them both know I am serious.

"You won't let us ask it just one little question?" Delly has turned on her voice you can't say no to. At this point I know that I am not going to win the argument. After waiting what I feel is an appropriate amount of time, I give a huff and give in. "Alright…one question."

"Woohoo!" Both of my friends clap their hands and get up. They walk to a closet and get a box out from the top shelf. As they come back, the word Ouija becomes clearer. _This is such a bad idea._ I should have known from the start that agreeing to come to a sleepover at Madge's house to celebrate her 13th birthday would result in some form of humiliation.

The evening had started out alright. We ate pizza, had ice cream and painted out nails. We watched Top Gun for a while until the volleyball scene was over and then suddenly found ourselves bored. It was then that Delly and Madge suggested playing some games. We tried Truth or Dare for a bit, but none of us felt very daring and truth got old pretty quick. It was then that Delly suggested getting out Madge's Ouija board. It was old and had been Mrs. Undersee's as a girl and Madge swore by it as always giving the exact truth. Of course, I didn't believe such nonsense, but it was fun to let Madge go on. That is, until now.

The girls decided that I was the one who needed to know something about her future. So, here I am waiting to see the ridiculous results of this exercise. The box is laid down on the floor and the lid taken off. Together, Delly and Madge take the wood board out of the box and lay it out on the carpet. They look at me at that point, obviously waiting for some kind of response.

"Well?" Madge asks.

"Well what? I respond sarcastically. I really am clueless as to what they want from me.

"What question do you have that you want the board to answer, Katniss?" Delly asks a little more calmly,

"I don't want to know anything, Delly. Really." I give her a look of desperation. "If you both so anxious to find out my future, you decide what ask it."

"OK." Delly takes the little triangle and places it above the board. "I'll do it. Let me think a minute."

She closes her eyes for about ten seconds and then gives a big smile before opening them again. "I've got it!" she shouts out. She places her hand on the little triangle piece and begins to concentrate.

"Oh Ouija of great wisdom," she begins in some outrageously strange voice. It takes everything in me not to begin laughing. "Please bestow upon us the answer to our question." She waits a minute before continuing. Delly looks at me then back at the board with a gleam in her eye. "We wish to know if there is a boy out there who loves Katniss."

Nothing happens for about five seconds, and then slowly the little piece begins moving in Delly's hand. It goes forward a little, and then makes a distinct turn towards the left, eventually coming directly upon the word YES.

I roll my eyes again. This is too much. "You're obviously pushing the piece." I say.

"I swear I'm not!" Delly replies sweetly. "Can I go on?"

I think for a moment then let her know. "Why not? It's not like it's for real."

My blonde friend nods and turns back to concentrate on the board. "Oh Ouija. Who is the lucky boy who secretly loves our dear friend?" This voice she is using is so ridiculous that I can't decide whether or not to laugh or be spooked.

Once more, the triangle takes a few seconds before beginning to move. It once again heads left toward the word yes, but stops on the second row of letters at P. It stays there for a moment before sliding again, now towards the right and to the upper row of letters and coming to the letter E. Next, it circles around a few times before landing on the letter E again.

"That means two Es," Madge comments. I am absorbed now as I watch the pointer continue to move in a sharp diagonal until it stops on the letter T. Holding my breath now as a thought is coming together, it gels as I watch the piece move towards the left and know without a doubt where it is going to land. On the letter A. Peeta. I let out a little gasp, and sit there when all of the sudden the piece quickly goes to the word GOODBYE and drops completely.

Both Madge and Delly turn to look at me, trying to see my reaction. I'm so unsure what to think. What occurred was nothing what I was expecting. I knew that my boy crazy friends had been trying to figure out for months who I liked. The truth was that there wasn't anyone I thought about in that way. Ever since my father died I have been so focused on surviving and feeding my family that I hadn't even considered boys and dating. Even so, most everyone assumed I liked Gale Hawthorne, a family friend and hunting partner. But that wasn't true. We just got along well. It was his name, though, that I thought would be what Delly would cook up the Ouija to produce.

Turns out, I was wrong, and it churned out one name that I would have never suspected to see. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son and a classmate of mine. I have never actually talked to him, but I am in his debt. He is the one who by feeding me bread when I had no hope left that gave me the strength to stand up and take action to provide for my family. His act gave me the confidence that I could do if myself, and I have been forever grateful.

But he loves me? That is absolutely impossible. How can you love someone you don't even know? He's never even showed even a fraction of interest, other than that one moment. There is no way he could feel that about me. I don't know what motives are behind this, but it is just silly.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while, because Madge speaks and brings me back to the present. "Katniss?"

I shake my head a little. "Sorry, just got lost in thought." I answer, and then decide to end this. "Look. I don't know what all is going on here, but this is nonsense."

"You don't think that Peeta could be in love with you?" Delly asks.

"No. I don't." I reply honestly. "He's never even spoken to me, or even really looked at me for all I know. How could he be in love with me?"

"Maybe he's afraid to show how he feels," Madge offers. "You are pretty intimidating, you know."

I give a huff of frustration. "This is just a silly board game, okay? Even if by some remote chance Peeta Mellark is in love with me, it doesn't matter. I'm not in love with him."

"He really nice." Delly argues.

"Yes, everyone says he is," I answer, "and maybe someday we could be friends…" Suddenly, Delly gives a quick "Oh!" and our attention is drawn to her hand where the little board piece is distinctly moving. We all look down to watch it as it is trailing upward and toward the right, and stops on the word NO. It remains there for a few seconds, and then begins again. First to an M, followed by an A, two Rs, and a Y. The board spelled out MARRY.

"Katniss," Delly says in all seriousness. "I think the board was answering what you said. It's telling you no because you and Peeta aren't going to be just friends. You are going to marry him!" She gives a little squeal of excitement at her interpretation. Madge starts shaking her head vigorously up and down, beginning to join in her enthusiasm.

This whole scene rubs me the wrong way. "Well, whatever the board is trying to say, the board is wrong." I stand up and place my hands on my hips to show my determination. "I am not going to marry Peeta Mellark or anyone for that matter. You know that." Ever since my father had died over a year ago and I had seen how it affected my mother, I had vowed never to marry. I didn't want to love someone so much that I would completely lose it if they were gone.

I watch as the two girls look at each other in silent conversation. They obviously come to an agreement and Madge answers. "Maybe that's so, but the board has always been right before. Why not now?"

"Because I say so." I reply curtly.

"I know you may think that," Delly states. "But I don't think you should rule anything out yet, you know? You're only just 13 now. You might give love a chance someday." She walks over and places a calming hand on my arm. "Don't worry about it. Just store it in the back of that brain of yours for future knowledge."

My anger leaves me at her calm and optimism and I finally smile. "Alright, but I think that is enough for one night. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

They agree and we all get our pajamas on and brush our teeth. As I start to get into my sleeping bag on the floor, I yawn and snuggle in. I am just about to fall asleep when I hear Madge whisper in the dark.

"Delly. What was all that about? I thought you were just going to get Katniss thinking about boys liking her. What were you doing with all that stuff about Peeta and marriage?"

There is a faint rustling of sheets. "That's just it Madge. I swear I wasn't. The piece just suddenly moved in my hand without me doing anything."

"You mean it was really working?"

"Maybe. It felt so weird in my hand. I had no control of it at all." Delly explains.

Madge gives a low whistle. "Katniss and Peeta. Who would have thought…"

"Yeah, I know." Delly replies. Then it gets silent. Before I slip into deep slumber I have one last thought. _I'll show that there it is nothing but just a silly game._ I am not going to fall in love with Peeta Mellark.

But the last picture in my head as I drift off is of blonde curls and blue eyes.

**PEETA**

I am trying to focus on my work sweeping the floors of the bakery, but my eyes can't seem to stop glancing across the square at Madge's house. I know _she's_ there and I can't help wondering what is going on. Especially now that Delly knows how I feel and said she would try to put a good word in for me tonight. It's a slumber party, so I've heard, and I'm sure there will be girl talk most of the night. Although from what I know about Katniss, it will probably be Delly and Madge doing most of the talking. If only I could be a fly on the wall...

I have been in love with Katniss Everdeen practically since the first moment I saw her. For those who think they can't see their whole future ahead of them as a child, I beg to differ. Once I heard her sing The Valley Song, that was it. All I wanted from that moment on was to be closer to her. Unfortunately, although I have what people have told me is a "silver tongue," it seems to never be able to work when she is around. I have tried and tried over the years to approach her, always with some question to ask her or something funny to say, but ended up chickening out each time.

There was one time I was so close about a year ago. It was a rainy day and I was working on a batch of bread with fruit and nuts in it when I noticed a figure out back near our trash bins. I walked towards the windows and could tell it was a girl, soaked through, shivering, and so thin it looked like she would just float away. Quick enough I realized it was Katniss. My heart did a leap at the sight of her. She looked so desperate, so hopeless sitting there, in the mud of all things. I had to do something for her, but I knew she wouldn't take charity easily. I made a decision and stoked the fire in the ovens a little more until the scorched the edge of a couple of loaves. Satisfied with myself, I turned around with them as my mother stood right in front of me. She saw the bread and was horrified.

"Burned!" she screamed as she slapped me on one side of the face. "How careless can you be? Feed them to the pigs."

Fine by me. I secretly smiled as I turned and walked outside the building. My face stung, but it was worth it. I walked through the door and to the edge of the porch, tearing a burnt piece off one loaf and threw it into the sty. I took a chance to glance at Katniss then, and found she was watching me. I quickly looked away from her gaze and after a moment to pause threw the bread in her direction. I didn't stop to see her get it, but turned and walked back into the bakery. I managed to barely see her run off as I reached the window.

I thought about it all night long, trying to tell myself to go up to Katniss at school the next day and find out if she is okay. I looked for her all day once classes began but the opportunity didn't present itself until the end of the day. I was standing with Delly and a few other merchant kids when I saw Kantiss with her sister. I was working on willing my brain to tell my body to move towards their direction when I stopped completely as her grey eyes landed directly on mine. Her eyes widened as she knows I was looking at her, and her head quickly turned away and downward. I was still stuck in place as I saw her gaze towards something yellow. It was a fresh dandelion. Probably one of the first I had see that year. She looked at it for a moment before picking it up. She held it like it meant the world to her, and then took Prim's hand as they walked off together.

I had no idea what to make of it other than I was a coward for not speaking to her. I berated myself internally and have continued to do so until now. Because today I think I might have found my chance. I had heard that Madge Undersee what having a get together tonight for her birthday, and wasn't surprised when my friend Delly Cartwright walked into the bakery early this morning to order a cake for the event.

"Hey Dell," I greeted her as she walked in

"Peeta!" she calls back in her chirpy tone. "How are you doing?" Delly always asks this as she knows my response lets her know if my mother is around.

"Fine," I reply. Mother was cleaning the house today and not paying attention to the bakery. "What can I do for you?"

"Madge's party is tonight," she tells me. "I need a cake. You always make the best, so I thought I could order it now and pick it up late this afternoon. Is that okay?" I write down the order and nod. "It's going to be a slumber party. I'm so excited!"

Not thinking, I blurted out a question before I can stop myself. "Is Katniss going to be there?" I immediately realized my mistake and turn my face so she wouldn't see, but Delly is nothing but observant.

"Of course she's going to be..." Too late, she stopped and I knew she caught my mistake. "Wait a minute. Katniss? Oh my gosh! You like her, don't you?" She tries to look at me straight in the eye. I can't hide how red in the face I am from embarrassment. "How did I not see this before?" she stated.

I gave up any pretense at that point. "Delly, please. Don't say anything."

My friend couldn't contain her excitement. "But it's so great! You two would be fantastic together! I promise I'll keep your secret, but please let me help in some way."

I think about this for a moment. Help would really be good. Delly definitely has an in with Katniss. Maybe it could just work. "Do you think you could put in a good word for me tonight at the sleepover? You know, maybe find out if Kantiss likes anyone during all that girl talk?"

She went deep into thought, finalized by clapping her hands together. "Of course! I'm sure I can come up with something. I'll bring you up somehow. Plant that seed in Katniss' think brain that you just might be the one for her."

"Thanks, Dell. I appreciate it." I hand over the receipt for her order. "The cake will be ready at 4:00."

"Thank you, Peeta." she called out as the door closed behind her. I was excited about the prospects of what Delly planned to do, so I tried to work to keep my ind busy. As promised, Delly returned to pick up the cake with a final. "I'll come by in the morning and let you know what happened." She ran over the the Undersee house, and about twnty minutes later I observed Katniss going in, as well.

That was hours ago now. I am about to close up the bakery for the night, and can't help but wonder what is going on across the way. Was Delly able to do it? She definitely had her ways, for sure. As I finally lock the door for the evening, I see the lights are off, so that must mean the girls are asleep. How am I ever going to wait until the morning?

Turns out, I don't wait too long. As soon as I open up, the bell rings and Delly is there. "Hey there! How was the party?" I ask.

"Great!" she answers in that positive way she always does. "We had so much fun." She looks around at all the treats for a few minutes, and I begin to get frustrated.

"Well?" I finally spit out.

"Well..." she replies hesitantly.

"What happened?" I almost shout at her.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," she says quietly. "I got the bright idea to bring out the Ouija board to try to get some reaction out of her, but it was really weird what happened then."

"How is that?" I ask. I am really curious now.

"Well," she begins. "My plan was to push the piece a little bit to make it like the board was telling Katniss that you liked her. I was hoping that would get her to open up about you."

"So what went wrong?"

"Nothing at first." she continues. "I started it out, and had the piece spell out your name. Katniss' reaction was priceless!"

"Oh really? Come on Dell, spill it!" I am frantic to know everything.

"She was so quick to debunk everything. She wouldn't have anything to do with the idea of dating." I can't believe Delly still has a smile on her face. That isn't good news.

"Great," I say dejectedly.

"But, Peeta. I saw through all that. She may not be head over heels for you, but she definitely doesn't hate you. She even said it was possible you could be friends." I smiled at that news. It was at least a hopeful sign.

"Really?" I couldn't help my enthusiasm about it.

"Yes," she says, and then her face gets serious. "But Peeta, I have to tell you. Right after that something really weird happened. The Ouija piece moved again. All by itself, I swear. It spelled out the word _marry_."

"Marry?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, marry." she answers while nodding her head. "Madge and I think it means that the board is telling us that you just don't love Katniss, that you are going to marry her someday."

"What?" I am totally shocked by what she is saying.

"You heard me," she says with a wicked smile. "It really was the strangest thing. Congratulations." At the goofy look that is on my face, Delly gives a wave and walks out. I barely manage to say one last "Thanks" before she is gone.

My mind is in a whirl the rest of the day after this. Some crazy game predicted that I am going to marry Katniss? I mean, I've always wanted to be closer to her, for sure, but marriage? I've barely managed to begin growing facial hair. This incident has me considering it, though. Not that I put any merit into some silly board, but the more I think about forever with Katniss, the more I dream about the idea. And the dream isn't half bad. I float through most of the day on a cloud of these thoughts.

Of course, in the middle of it all, the door chimes again and I turn to see who the customer is. Alarmingly, it's the very focus of all my thoughts today and her little sister. I try my hardest to keep from giving away what I had been thinking about. The two walk towards the counters and begin looking at all of the sweets. I take my time, but finally move over so that I am directly in front of them. Their eyes are still looking down when I make a little cough.

"Can I help you girls?" I ask.

Prim immediately looks up at me with a huge bright smile. Katniss, for some reason, continues to glance down and seems to be trying to not look at me directly.

"Yes!" the younger girl answers. "I would like two of these rainbow frosted sugar cookies."

"Coming right up!" I reply as cheerily as I can. I get a small bag labeled _Mellark's Bakery _and begin to put a couple of the cookies in. Seeing where Katniss is looking, I then place one of the chocolate and nut cookies she has been staring at in the bag, as well. This gets her attention. She immediately looks up, and stares at me directly in the eyes.

"You don't have to do that," she pleads.

"It's okay." I say with a smile. She looks so beautiful with those grey eyes sparkling. "Enjoy it." I hold the bag out towards her, and watch as she tries to decide to take it. Before she has a chance, though, Primrose grabs the bag of goodies out of my hand and rushes towards the door. "Thanks!" she yells back.

Katniss turns to watch her sister, then comes back to me, her gaze again resting on mine. "Sisters," she says with a shrug and begins to follow Prim out. I am watching her every move, and Katniss is almost gone when she suddenly looks back over her shoulder to me.

"Thank you, Peeta," she says quietly, almost so that I can't hear it. But I do, and as the door closes shut I am overwhelmed by what I feel. Happiness and finally the one thing I really needed...confidence. I may not believe in some hooey from a Ouija board, but I do believe in hope. Now I have it, and as I watch the two sisters head towards the Seam, I don't know how long it will take me, but I will find a way to talk to Katniss Everdeen some day.

**So, what do you think? This is the prologue to give the story its background. The next chapter will begin the main portion of the story and it will be a jump in time. But, in the meantime, let me know what you think of the story! PLEASE REVIEW! It really means a lot. : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter for you all. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Destined**

**Chapter 2**

_**4 Years Later**_

**Katniss**

The tardy bell is ringing just as I walk through the entrance to the classroom. I am breathing heavily from running all the way from my house in the Seam to the school. Every eye is turned towards me and the teacher, Mr. Abernathy gives me a knowing look.

"Cutting it close, aren't we, Miss Everdeen?" he scolds.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Abernathy. I had some problems at home and it made me late leaving," This, at least, is the truth.

The teacher nods his head in understanding. "I see. Let's not make it a habit."

"Yes sir." And with that I take my seat in front of Madge who can't help herself. She has to have details on everything. We have been friends for so long that I know how she operates.

"What happened?" she questions as soon as I sit down.

"I needed to help Prim get ready today. She has a special presentation in one of her classes and wanted to look nice," I explain. "I worked on her braids but kept messing up according to my sister. It took me forever." I breathe out to calm myself and focus on the lesson that is already starting.

Our history teacher is already speaking, and although I missed the first part, I catch on quickly that we are beginning our big project for the semester.

"You are to pick an important event in Panem history and study it. Find out what led to that event and the implications that it has made on our society today. You will have the next six weeks to complete this project, at which time you will present your findings to the class. For this assignment, you will work as partners with one of your classmates."

I smile and look back Madge, already thinking about the fun we could have together on this. But, my excitement is quickly dimmed.

"I have already taken the privilege of selecting the partners for this project." I hear a chorus of groans and silently echo them, knowing that there is no way he would choose to allow me to work with my best friend. As long as it's not Cato Watson, the biggest jerk in school, I'll be fine. I listen as Mr. Abernathy begins to call out names. Eventually, he does get to mine.

"The late Miss Everdeen," he says with a smirk. "You will be working with Mr. Mellark over there." Without thinking, I make a little gasp. I quickly try to close my mouth so that no one could see my reaction, but I am sure Madge heard it. I make my head turn to the right and meet the eyes of the person I have tried to put out of my mind for four years. The crystal blue eyes stare right back at me, and while I'm not sure what emotion I expected to see coming from their owner, I am surprised by what I do find. Peeta is smiling, wide, looking like he has won the million dollar lottery by being put together with me. It softens the steely resolve I have built up around me concerning him a little. _Darn him._

Ever since the night of the slumber party, I have tried to forget the prediction made that night. In retribution for what the girls did, the next week at school I told a couple of boys Delly and Madge were interested in about their feelings. Of course my friends were furious at me, and we didn't talk for a while, but all was forgiven and forgotten in a few months. I also made a point of not looking at or paying any attention to Peeta Mellark. This was harder than it seemed, because no matter how hard I willed myself, I couldn't completely get the idea that I was supposed to marry him out of my head. I found that I would try to sneak a look every now and then at him if we shared a class. I also made a point of taking Prim by the bakery a couple of times to get her a cookie, but really just to see him. Funny, though, how he always seemed to sneak something extra for me in the bag.

Over time, the memory of that night and the Ouija board got pushed to the back of my mind. I hadn't really thought about it in a couple of years…until now. Looking at Peeta, it all comes rushing back. Now, I am going to be stuck working with him and spending time together doing this project. I can't let myself think about that. I am not going to give in to some stupid game that my friends made me play years ago. It means nothing. I'm a big girl now. I can handle this. All I've got to do is just spend only the time I have to get the job done and that's it. No problem.

Mr. Abernathy has passed out papers detailing the requirements for the assignment, and as I am looking it over the bell rings. I don't waste time, because I don't want to be caught and have to talk to Peeta. I can send him a text or some other message later. I get up and walk as fast as I can out of the classroom door. I am practically flying down the hallway and not paying attention. So much so, that I miss the boy coming in the opposite direction, whose shoulder slaps against mine and I go falling backwards.

"UGH!" I call out as I land. My backpack cushioned my fall a little, but it still stings. I am trying to get my head together and see if the other person was hurt when I hear a soft male voice behind me.

"Can I help you?" it asks. I turn and see Peeta Mellark already has helped the freshman boy up, and is now picking up the books and papers that had fallen out of my pack. Had I even zipped it up? He picks everything up then holds them out to me.

"Thank you," I say quietly as I place them safely back in. I finally look at him directly. "Looks like I owe you once again for helping me."

"You don't owe me anything." he says kindly but firm at the same time. I guess to let me know he is serious.

"Really?" I reply astonished. "After all the things you have done for me, there is nothing you want in return?"

"I didn't say that." Peeta says smiling. "I said you don't owe me."

I continue to be surprised by this boy. I am nervous as I ask the next obvious question. "So, what do you want then?"

He is silent for a moment and I can tell that he is thinking. "Well," he finally answers, "there is one thing that I want."

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"To spend time with you if you will let me," he says cautiously. I take in a breath. He wants to spend time with me? It makes no sense to me why this would be what he would want as payment for his kindness. Somehow, though, deep inside, I know my answer will be the beginning of something that will change my life. I watch him there, waiting for dear life for my response.

With the warmth I feel with him so near; I decide to take a chance. I give a small smile back at him. "Okay," I tell him. "I'll allow it."

The smile that Peeta already has grows twice its size. "Great," he says. "How about we start by letting me walk you to your next class?"

"Okay," I reply with a nod. "It's the least I can do." Peeta helps me up, and after I place all my things back into my pack, we head down the hall together.

**Peeta**

After all this time, I think this might just finally be my lucky day. I have missed so many chances before, and now with what has happened today, life seems to be screaming at me that this is it. _She has been put right there in front of you. Don't mess this one up, Mellark._

I thought that it would have been after the slumber party that it would have all come together. I was so confident at the end of that day and I just knew that I was going to go to school the next day, walk right up to Katniss and start a conversation. Fantasy is never like the reality, though. When I arrived to class, I saw her making every effort not to look at me. She looked angry and upset about what had happened, and this was confirmed by Delly and Madge later when they told me that Katniss had been after some revenge for what she thinks they did. At this point, if I had gone up to her, it would have only ended in disaster.

So once more, I bided my time. Eventually, Katniss began to glance my way again every so often, but never to the degree that would make me think she would accept any offer to get to know her. I was comfortable with my friends and in my situation, until today when our history teacher did the best thing ever for me. He paired Katniss and me for our next big assignment.

I was ecstatic when I heard my named called out with hers. I immediately planned to approach her when the bell rang to make plans to meet…for the project, of course. It was another entry into her life. But, stubborn as she is, Katniss rushed out of the room before I could even reach her. She didn't even take time to close up her backpack before racing into the hallway.

I followed as quickly as I could to try and catch her, and managed to get close enough to watch her slam into a guy coming from the opposite direction and stumble backwards.

As soon as it happened, I rush over and begin picking up all of her things that had fallen out. She hears me ask if I can help her, and Katniss looks at me like she has been struck by lightning. She makes some comment about me owing her for all of the help. That's ridiculous. Katniss has never owed me anything. I have always helped her because I wanted to.

I tell her so, but she seems to not believe that I would not want some kind of payment from her in return for everything I have done. And with that, I smile, because Katniss has just given me the way to proceed. There is something I want from her, but she can't know yet just how much I do want.

I manage to get her to let me walk her to class. I am shocked she accepted, but it's a good place to start. We begin walking down the hallway together, and it's silent for the first few moments. I need to start some conversation, and decide to begin with an easy question.

"What's your next class?" I ask her

"Chemistry," Katniss replies with a small frown. I'm guessing it's not her favorite subject. "How about you?"

"Art," I answer.

"Really?" she says with true surprise. "I would never have guessed that."

"Yeah, I love it. I'm pretty good at drawing and painting. Not so much with sculpture." I pause for a moment. "I'd love to show you some of my work one day. If you're interested."

Katniss considers my offer for a minute. "Sure," she replies. "You can bring them over sometime while we are working on this assignment."

"Sounds good to me," I tell her. I'm so excited that I can barely contain myself. "Can I text you tonight once I know my schedule at the bakery? We can work out when we can get together then to begin."

"That's fine." Katniss states and stops in front of a classroom pointing. "This is my next class here." She gets out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down. "Here's my number. Just send me a message to let me know when you are free."

"Okay." I take the paper from her offered hand. "I'll let you know as soon as I can." I don't want to let go of the soft fingers that are now barely touching mine, but I eventually do.

"Talk to you later?" she says quietly.

"Later." I state, and watch as Katniss turns to go into the class. I fold the precious piece of paper and stick it into a folder in my own backpack, then begin to head in the direction towards my art class. I'm glad that it is next as opposed to Geometry. Doing art calms me and will allow me to think about everything that just occurred.

We are told to begin working on creating some pottery and as I get my apron on and sit at the wheel, my mind goes into daydream state while my hands work at the clay. I am so excited about the possibilities that I can't focus on my work at all.

It's the same throughout all of my classes the rest of the day, but I don't care. I'm practically skipping all the way back to the bakery, surely looking like the lovesick fool that I am. I walk through the door and don't escape the eyes of my brother Rye.

"What's with you?" he jokes. "I've never seen you look this happy. Did the girl of your dreams come waltzing into your life today?"

I can't help but smirk back. "Maybe she did." I head to the back room to place my school things down and put my apron over my clothes. I make sure to check the schedule on the bulletin board and see that while I am on until closing tonight, I do have tomorrow off. Time to text Katniss.

**-Hi there. I just looked at my work hours and I am off tomorrow. Will that work for you?**

I send it then head back into the store area. I am rearranging some of the cupcakes displays when I hear my phone buzz.

-_Tomorrow is fine. Can we make it at 3:00, though? I need to go hunting first._

I type in my response quickly.

**-That's good for me. I'll see you then.**

I have just sent it when I feel some eyes looking over my shoulders. Rye is staring down at the text on my phone.

"So it's Everdeen, huh?" He has a satisfied grin on his face at knowing he has found out my secret. "She's a hard nut to crack little brother. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I might just be," I tell him in my own confident tone. He leaves me at that, but only turns to face my mother who has just entered the room. Looking at her face, this is not a good day.

"What challenge?" she questions. "Rye, please do enlighten me on what you and your brother are so happily discussing."

Like all of us, Rye looks down at the floor before responding. "We were just talking about the challenge of Peeta's next history project."

"Oh really?" she replies, her eyes now focused on me. "And what project would that be?"

"I am working with a partner to study an important event in Panem history." I state matter-of-factly.

"Really?" she says. "And who would your lucky partner be?"

I know that I will not be able to hide anything. "Katniss Everdeen," I try to say it without emotion as quickly as I can.

"Katniss Everdeen," my mother repeats with a little venom in the tone. "Working with that Seam girl is what has you all giddy? You could do so much better Peeta. That girl is not good for anything, and I'm sure she has been to the slag heap with hundreds of other boys."

"She's not like that," I argue. "Don't talk about Katniss that way."

"Why not? It's the truth. Think long and hard about it, son. Get to work, both of you!" And with that she turns on her heel and walks out again. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Rye places his hand on my shoulder "Don't listen to her, okay? She has no clue what she is talking about. If Everdeen is what you want, then I say go for it."

I nod, appreciative of the support. He is right; I can't let the negativity of my mother bring down my excitement. "I know," I reply. "Thanks." We go back to the job ahead then and don't say anything more about the matter for the rest of the evening. By the time I am getting ready for bed; I have calmed down and once more looking forward to the prospect of the next afternoon.

I have trouble sleeping with all my thoughts of Katniss, and rise early to help with the first loaves. I only have to help my father first thing today, and then I am free to enjoy my Saturday until I can go over to the Everdeen house. My father sees how distracted I am but doesn't ask me about it. He lets me go, though, a little earlier than usual on these days and by 9:00 I am out and taking a walk around the town. I stop to talk to a few classmates that I see and sit on a bench at the park where I sketch in my notebook. Anything to keep me occupied.

I stop by the library to pick up a few books on Panem history for us to look at, and then head back home where I wash up a little and change clothes. It seems to take forever, but finally it is about half an hour until three when I walk out the door and head in the direction of the Seam. The sunshine feels as bright as my mood and each step I draw closer makes me even more excited.

I finally reach the doorstep of Katniss' house, a house that although old, looks like it has been taken care of. When I knock, I hear the shuffling of feet and muffled voices. Eventually, the door is opened and I see Primrose standing in front of me with a brightly colored dress, neat braids, and a large smile.

"Hi Peeta!" she greets me warmly. "Katniss is coming soon. Come on in!" The young girl opens the door wider and I walk in.

It isn't long before I see Katniss walking down a hallway from the room she emerged from. I can't help but know I am beaming at her beauty. "Hi." she says. "Sorry, but I got back a little later than planned and just finished cleaning up."

"Ready to get to work?" I ask.

"You guys have fun. I'm going over to Rory's." Prim tells us as she walks out.

"Make sure you come back for dinner!" Katniss yells back at her as Prim waves and shuts the door behind her. I give a little laugh at the sisterly interaction. Reminds me of me and my brothers in a way.

Katniss then turns back to me. "I'm ready. So, what do you think our topic should be?'

I take off my backpack and put it down on the table. "I picked up some books today at the library. Why don't we look at them and see if we can agree on an idea together?"

"Sounds good." We both take a couple of books and sit down to look through them. Each of us poses a couple of ideas, but nothing hits until I come across a page and become inspired.

"Hey, look at this!" I push the book towards Katniss so that she can see. "What if we discussed the Hunger Games and how it led to the Rebellion of the Districts?"

She looks down at the book and reads for a few minutes, and then looks back up to me. "I like it. I know we've studied it a little in class, but I would love to find out more about it."

"Me too," I agree.

"So," Katniss huffs. "I guess since that's decided, let's hear it. Can you read it out loud?"

"Okay," I tell her and I pick up the history book and begin reading about one of the bleaker parts of our country's past.

About a little over a hundred years ago, there was a terrible war that ravaged our country. Districts were fighting and arguing against each other, until the Capitol ended things once and forever with the use of a bomb which destroyed most of the land and population. From there, the emerging new leader, President Coriolanus Show and the Capitol decided to keep control over the districts by creating a contest called the Hunger Games. A boy and girl from each district were selected to be placed in an arena and would fight to the death until there was one left who would be the victor. It was gruesome and horrible, as well as the starvation the districts were left in. There wasn't much hope in the country.

Until the 74th annual Games when a girl and boy from District 4 named Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair were selected from the reaping bowl. What the people didn't know that day was that these two seventeen year olds were in love. This fact only became known when Finnick announced his love for Annie in his interview before the Games started. Of course, the people were totally infatuated with them and the story of the star-crossed lovers of District 4. Once they were in the arena, the citizens were glued to their T.V.'s as the two fought together to save each other. When it finally came down to just the two of them, the rules were repeated that there could be only one victor. The loved each other so much, and neither could kill the other. So Annie brought out some nightlock berries that she had procured and together they threated to commit suicide.

Somehow, their act worked and they were both declared to be victors, and through their act of defiance, the districts rose. People throughout the country came together and the districts each began to rebel against the tyranny of Snow. The rebellions led to full out war which was eventually won and led to the peaceful government we have now had for the last quarter century.

"Wow," I say as I put down the book afterwards. "I guess love can really change the world."

Katniss gives a scowl in my direction. "You don't really believe in star-crossed lovers and fate and all that, do you?"

"Sure," I say honestly. "Don't you? A love that is so deep that you can't live without the other? A love destined to be?"

She furrows her brows together deep in thought. "I guess my parents might have been like that." She doesn't sound convinced, though. "But I don't think there is some force guiding people together like that." She looks like she has some specific memory in mind. I can easily guess what it is.

"Maybe you should have more faith in love," I tell her.

Katniss looks at me questioningly, but simply answers, "Maybe." She is quiet from there, and we read a little more on our own in silence, taking notes in notebooks. Eventually, it starts to get late.

"I better go and get home before dinner," I tell her while beginning to pack up.

"Yeah," she replies. "Prim will be home soon."

"I at least think we have a good start," I say. "I'm off again on Monday night. Want to compare notes then?"

"Sure." Katniss states while getting up off the floor. "We can begin to make a list of reasons for the rebellion and the consequences of it."

"Good." I say while finally look in her eyes as I step into the doorway of the house. "See you later, Katniss."

"See you later, Peeta." she answers and I turn to walk away. It was a good night, I think, but if I am going to be the one to get Katniss to believe in love, I definitely have my work cut out for me.

Like I told Rye, I think I might be up for the challenge.

**There it is! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Next chapter will be more of what their classmates think of Katniss and Peeta and them growing a little closer together as they work on the project. Please, please, please keep reviewing and letting me hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated, but my crazy life has been getting in the way of my writing time. But, here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters**

**Destined**

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss**

After Peeta leaves my house, I go back to my room and sit on my bed just thinking about everything that has happened in the past 48 hours. Mostly, I wonder about how my thoughts have been consumed by my blonde project partner. Ever since we were paired together and he walked to class, it has been hard to get him out of my mind. I dreamt about him for the first time since Madge's slumber party, and I couldn't focus on my hunting at all earlier today. I barely managed to get at least a squirrel for dinner.

Hearing Peeta read about the story of the star-crossed victors and the rebellion didn't help either. It brought up the old argument that I seem to have with everyone about love, fate, and destiny. I have had it multiple times with the girls, but now I seem to be having it out with Peeta, as well. He's pretty convincing too. Somehow I wonder if he just might be able to change my mind, along with wondering what it would feel like to have his arms around me. UGH! Stop it Everdeen. It's bad enough to keep having this argument with your best friends, but with someone you are attracted to its even worse.

There, I said it to myself. I'm attracted to him. But even so, that doesn't mean I believe in all the nonsense everyone else does. I am not going to fall for that. My attraction to Peeta is simply normal teenage hormones, nothing more. I shake my head to try and get it back on straight and get these thoughts out.

_Once I resolve things in my head enough, I try my best to enjoy the rest of the evening. Prim eventually drags herself away from Rory so that we can eat our simple dinner together and Mother even makes it home from her healer's shop as we finish. My mind and body relaxes in the calming atmosphere of being with my family. I almost forget about all of my frustrations._

Almost. As I lay down to sleep, once more a particular face enters my dreams, one very vivid one which has that face extremely close to mine, and I can almost describe the taste as his lips brush mine.

The alarm blares in my ears harshly and my body gives a quick jerk in response to being so rudely wakened. UGH! My head throbs from the alarm and my mixed up thoughts. It's a good thing that it is Sunday. I desperately need to hunt again since yesterday was so dreadful, and today Gale will be able to join me. If nothing else, his presence will be a welcome distraction. He can always help me get my head on straight.

I wash up, get on my hunting gear and head to the woods. I find my bow and arrow and run towards our usual meeting spot. I am the first one there, so I nibble on the piece of toast I had brought with me. I have just finished it when there is a light rustle in the leaves and I see my friend emerge.

"Hey Catnip," he greets me. "How's it going?"

"Fine," I say as I jump of our rock. "Just finished eating so I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"Sure," Gale replies. "I better make the most of this since we won't have many more times to do this before I leave."

A small pang of sadness hits me. Gale is leaving in a few weeks to go to work at his new job in District 2 managing a mine there. He is leaving an almost distraught Madge, who has been his girlfriend for the last year. Somehow I don't think she will remain here long without him. I give her about 6 months when we graduate before she packs it in and joins him. It's inevitable. The two of them were just meant to be.

Meant to be. My mind repeats that phrase and returns once more to the blue eyed boy who spoke them only last night. Peeta had said it with such conviction that I knew he believed in what he was talking about. Tried to convince me, too, although I wasn't having any of it. He is really determined, though, and I do like that about him. I smile to myself when I think about it.

Gale sees me and gives me a suspicious look. I immediately dart my eyes away looking for game. Hormones, Katniss…only hormones. It's hard, but I finally focus enough to bring down two squirrels and three rabbits. We are both pretty satisfied after that and begin to head back. As we hit the edge of the wood, I turn to say goodbye.

"Thanks Gale for everything." I tell him.

"No problem," he smiles. "I can probably come back for a little while tomorrow afternoon if you think this won't be enough."

I sigh. "No, this will be fine. I've got to meet with Peeta Mellark about our history project, anyway."

"Mellark, huh?" he replies with now what is most definitely a smirk. "So that is what has got you all distracted. I was wondering…" He runs a hand through his dark hair.

I give my best scowl at him. "What do you mean by that?" I hate that he knows me so well to so easily see what has me so bothered.

"Well," he begins, "it just seemed like your mind was a million miles away today while we were out there. I was curious as to what had you so occupied that you missed a few good shots that normally would be cake for you. Looks like now I know."

I can't help it as my fire rises and I try again to defend my actions. "You don't know anything! Peeta is just my project partner, that's all."

"You better make sure lover boy knows that." Gale says as he starts to walk off. "Seems that I remember him watching you pretty intently from time to time."

I blurt out before I think. "Really?" I am shocked to think that Peeta could have been interested in me all this time and quickly turn my head away. Gale begins to laugh at my ill attempt to hide my feelings of mutual interest. Giving up, I just shake my head and sigh. "Doesn't matter, you know. Seam and Merchant never mix."

"I wouldn't say never," Gale puts a hand on my shoulder. "Look at me and Madge. Who would've thought?" He looks me straight in the eye. "Don't rule anything out just yet okay? Give yourself some credit. I'll see you later?" I nod back and we part. My mind fuller now that even before, going on throughout the evening and my uneasy sleep.

The next morning I walk into class and immediately see Peeta brighten up as he notices me and gives a wave. I smile back and give a little wave back to him as I get in my seat and Abernathy begins the class. I somehow am able to focus my attention on the lesson, but I can just feel that eyes are watching me, and who they belong to. If I was oblivious to Peeta's attention before, I am definitely not now. Part of this new knowledge makes me feel warm inside, but at the same time scares me to death.

When class ends, he quickly walks over. "Can I walk you to chemistry again?"

"Sure," I answer. "We need to talk about tonight anyway."

"Of course," Peeta states with a smile like he knows that is not all that is going on.

We begin walking and I decide to stick to safe topics. "Want to come over to my place again tonight?"

"If that's okay with you." His face goes a little sad. "I'm not sure it would be a good idea if we were together at my house." I can imagine not. His mother would throw a fit if she saw me and her son together in their home. Seam trash is not worthy to come into her house.

"It's fine. I understand. We can work at my house the whole time if we need to." I can see Peeta relax at my words, although with a little concern.

"Hey," he stops where he stands and looks me in the eye. "I don't care what my mother thinks. I just don't want you to be hurt by the things she might say or do."

"I get it. Really, I do." I look back to show him that I am okay with the situation. "Is 6:00 good? You can have dinner with us."

"Let's make it a little later, like 6:45. I need to clean up some at the bakery." I nod and have been so absorbed in just simple conversation with him that it takes me a moment to realize that we are already at my class.

"Sounds good." I turn to look towards the door. "See you later, Peeta."

"Have a good class, Katniss," he replies. "Maybe I will just stop by here after art and I can walk with you to the next period, too." Peeta takes my hand for a moment and just rubs his thumb on the top for a moment. Warmth spreads throughout me from his touch and it feels incredible.

"Alright," I barely manage to whisper my answer. "I'll see you if you do." I just stand there dumbstruck for a moment just staring into his beautiful eyes until I make myself aware again.

"Bye," I finally say.

"Bye," Peeta quietly replies then turns around to go in the opposite direction. I feel myself breathe for what seems the first time in a while and finally head into the classroom. Delly motions to the seat next to her. She is grinning from ear to ear. While this is normal for her, somehow I can tell there is an extra umph in this particular smile.

"Hi!" she states in her usual bright manner. "Was that Peeta that you were with?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "We partners for this project in history and he wanted to walk me to class so we can talk about it."

"Really?" Delly answers in complete curiosity. Then she gives a little giggle. "Watch out, Katniss. You just might fall in love. Remember, the Ouija board said so!"

My friend reminding me of that night begins to bring my defensive side out in force. "That was just a joke, and you know it. Delly Cartwright! I am not going to fall in love with Peeta Mellark! Do you hear me?"

"Um, Katniss. I hate to tell you this, but I think we all heard you." Delly's quiet tone calms me and brings me back to myself and I see everyone the class looking at me smiling and snickering themselves. I realize that I must have practically yelled my last statement, meaning they certainly did hear what I said. Knowing that, it will, of course, be all around the school by lunch. I groan in defeat and take my seat, my face red with embarrassment and wishing I could settle into some form of invisibility.

As if on cue, when class is over, I walk out the door to see Peeta leaning against the lockers across the way. A confident grin is displayed all over his face. I turn to see Delly wiggle her eyebrow's at me, and can barely make out some humming of the "Sitting in a Tree" song as she walks away.

I roll my eyes at her and finally turn my attention to Peeta. "Hey again." I call out to him.

"Hey yourself," he answers. "What was that all about?" he nods his head in the direction that our friend had just walked in.

"Oh, she's just being her usual charming self." I say trying to change the subject. "Come on."

We trudge quickly to my algebra class while Peeta tempts me by saying he has something really special for me to see when we get together tonight. I can't help but take the bait.

"What is it?" I beg him to tell me.

He laughs at my enthusiasm. "I promise I'll show you tonight. You'll just have to wait until then." I give him one of my best scowls, but from Peeta's reaction I can tell he knows I'm not really mad.

We part again, and the rest of the day goes kind of the same. I listen in class, and Peeta is there each time it is over and we talk about our project or other inane things as he escorts me to the next subject. Eventually, school is over and he finally lets me go for good when I reach my car, saying goodbye quickly since I have to pick up Prim.

"6:45, right?" he asks. I nod.

"OK. I'll be there," he states in that assured manner he has.

I don't let him off that easy. "You better be, and with that surprise you told me about!" I drive off to the sound of Peeta's full out laughter. I smile as I ride away from the school and think in wonder at how quickly this boy had become a part of my daily life…and how much I like it.

**Peeta**

I arrive at the Everdeen house at 6:45 sharp. I am pretty big on being on time to places, and of course getting to see Katniss is an extra push to get there as soon as I can. I knock and someone must have been waiting for me, because almost immediately the door is opened.

Primrose stands there beaming at me. "Glad you could come by again, Peeta! Katniss has really been looking forward to it." I can hear the teasing tone in her voice and figure it wasn't necessarily for my benefit.

I know I am right when I hear a familiar voice yell. "Prim, stop it! Really. I swear ever since you met Rory you have all sorts of romantic notions in your head." Katniss steps into view a moment later from the kitchen.

"I just call it as I see it." The blonde answers. "Everyone is talking about it anyway. I'm just doing my sisterly duty." With that, she dashes off upstairs.

When I turn back, Katniss is scowling after her sister. So, she's still fighting, huh? Stubborn girl. I guess having our names linked together throughout the entire school today didn't help. When I heard the story at lunch about how Katniss yelled out loud that she would never fall in love with me in front of everyone, I about spit the juice I was drinking out through my nose. Now, you would think I would be upset at what she said, but once I talked with Delly and heard exactly what happened, I knew that she only said it because she was teased into it. Delly is pretty perceptive, especially about Katniss, and I agree with her that she was hiding her attraction to me.

At least that is what I hope. Looking at her now, I still better tread carefully. When she finally returns her attention to me, I decide to put her at ease.

"Look Katniss. I heard about what happened. No big deal, okay?" I smile at her to let her know I'm good.

"I'm sorry if it caused you any problems," she says apologetically.

"Not at all." It's time for the honest part. "I like you a lot, Katniss. So people thinking you and I are together doesn't bother me." I can see her eyes widen like saucers at this. "But, in the meantime, why don't we just focus on our project?"

She takes a moment and I watch as different emotions come across her face. I catch a glimpse of defiance, fear, and finally resignation as she sighs. "Alright, let's get to work, then."

We head into her room and we begin by comparing our notes on the things we had learned about the rebellion since the other day. I had read more of the books I borrowed and did some internet searching, as well.

"I saw some old videos on Youtube that someone posted of those last games." I tell her. "It has the reaping, the tribute parade, and the interviews. Do you want to see?"

Katniss nods eagerly and I open up my laptop to show her. I go to the website and type in the search. We watch as we see the two District 4 tributes walk up to the platform as their names are called. They are asked to shake hands but instead Finnick wraps his strong arms around Annie and envelops her in an embrace. Then, they are wearing sparkling fishnet as they ride the chariot through the crowds at the parade, holding interlocked hands the entire time and gazing into each other's eyes. They both declare their love for the other during the interviews, saying there is no way either of them could kill the other. Finnick expressly says he will fight to the death to make sure Annie goes home. Annie herself would hear nothing of this, saying she couldn't live without her district partner. The audience eats it up and Caesar plays up this reaction with the new star-crossed lovers. The video continues on with the other districts, but I stop it there.

"Wow," is all either of us can say after what we had seen. I don't think I had ever seen such passion before between two people, and Katniss seems to have similar feelings about it. After a few moments letting all the information soak in, I bring out some books again.

"I read a little more last night," I tell her. After their games, resentment towards the Capitol built up more and more. Districts all around were beginning to rebel after being inspired by Finnick and Annie. Finally, a year later, a large group of former victors got together and formed a plan along with a few Capitol sympathizers to break the new tributes out of the arena and begin the rebellion in earnest. In time all of the Districts banded together against their oppressors.

"All this due to two teenagers in love?" Katniss says still incredulous.

"Seems like it from everything I am reading." I reply. "I was especially surprised to see one name on the list of victors who worked together for the rebels."

"Who would that be?" Katniss takes the book from my hands in curiosity.

"A name we both recognize," I tell her as she looks down the list. Her finger finally stopping on the one that had caught my attention. _Haymitch Abernathy._

"Mr. Abernathy, our history teacher?" Katniss is wide eyed in disbelief.

"Yeah," I tell her. "I did some checking. He won the 60th Hunger Games, and was definitely instrumental in the planning of the rebellion." She continues reading in the book for a few minutes before looking back up at me.

"Well, then," she states confidently. "I guess there is only one thing we can do then."

"And what's that?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

"We do what Mr. Abernathy said when doing research," she responds. "If possible, get the information directly from the source."

Its right then that we are called to dinner. I go with Katniss to the kitchen and am introduced to Mrs. Everdeen.

"Peeta, it's nice to meet you," she greets me while shaking my hand. "You do so look like your father."

"Yeah, everyone says so." I answer.

"We knew each other pretty well in school," the older woman remarks a little wistfully. Katniss looks surprised at this information, and even more so at my reply.

"Yeah, my Dad mentioned it once." I say. I can see the questioning look on Katniss' face.

Mr. Everdeen takes a deep breath. "Well, it was a long time ago." She quickly changes course. "Come on, the food is ready." Katniss shrugs at still being left out of the loop, but Prim enters the room then and I sit with the three women to one of the most laid back dinners I have ever had. Meals at the bakery tend to be tense with my mother's hawk eyes always upon us. But here, the conversation is lively as the girls and their mother discuss their day. Ii feel relaxed as we all clean up and I decide that I need to leave to go home. Katniss, of course, walks me out and tries to pry information out of me.

"What was that all about my Mom and your Dad?" she asks.

"Oh, my Dad just told me a long time ago that they were really close in school before your Mom met your father." I emphasize certain words and Katniss gets the point pretty quickly.

"Really…I never knew." She contemplates this for a little bit.

"Yeah, like your Mom said. It was a long time ago. Things work out for the best, I guess."

Katniss continues to look thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess they do."

The two of us had made plans to talk with our teacher the next morning after class. I get there first, as usual. Abernathy is writing notes on the board, completely unaware that Katniss and I plan to attack him with questions once he is through.

Just before the bell rings, she walks in and gives me a knowing wink. I respond with a smile that is all real from all the happiness I have been feeling being with Katniss. Somehow, I make it through the lecture, even though my notes are terrible from lack of focus. I'm not sure I could even tell anyone what the topic was.

As soon as the bell rings, though, we find each other. Once everyone else has left, we walk up behind the teacher as he is erasing the board. I give a little cough to get Mr. Abernathy's attention. He turns around and is obviously annoyed by our interruption.

"What do you two want?" he growls at us. I take a quick glance at Katniss and I can tell she wants me to take the lead.

I take in a breath before speaking. "We know you were a part of the rebellion against the Capitol. We want you to tell us about Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta."

We were expecting him to be mad at us, but surprisingly he actually ends up giving us a satisfied smile like we had accomplished something he didn't expect.

"So, found out that I was one of the victors, did ya?" Mr. Abernathy gives a little chuckle. "Good for you. Shows you actually did the research."

"Please," Katniss quietly pleads. "Tell us about them."

"Want to know if all the hoopla about the star-crossed lovers is true, huh?" he paces for a moment obviously thinking about what to tell us. I decide to lay out all our cards.

"We found out that their actions in the 74th Hunger Games led to the Districts coming together and finally rebelling against the Capitol." I say.

I take a breath and Katniss finishes my thought. "We just want to know how real it was. Did it really happen like that? Was their love that strong that it was the spark to change the country?"

Abernathy continues in thought for a moment before finally giving an answer. "Why don't you ask them?"

"What?" I ask stunned. "But, how can we? From everything I read, they don't do interviews and no one even knows where they might live. Some people think they might not be alive anymore."

"Oh, they're alive alright," Haymitch answers. "They just keep their lives private so that the entire world doesn't bombard them all the time."

I can definitely understand why they would do that. One can imagine that Finnick and Annie would never be left alone by the public or media if people knew where they lived. All of the sudden, I also realize that our teacher's comments mean that HE does know how to find them.

Katniss figures this out too. "You know where they are."

Mr. Abernathy nods his head. "Of course I do."

"And you would tell us how to contact them?" I ask hopefully.

"After all the effort you two have put in to find this much out, I think it might be worth it to give you that information. If you want it that is." We both nod eagerly and the teacher takes a piece of paper out of his drawer and scribbles some words down.

He hands it to Katniss, and looking over her shoulder I can see that it is an address in District 4. We look up at Abernathy together.

"I'll write a letter myself telling them that you will be contacting them for your project," he tells us. "After that, it's all up to you. I can't guarantee they will want to tell you anything, but you can at least ask them. Just be respectful of their privacy."

"We will!" both of us yell at the same time and practically run out the classroom door. When we are down the hallway, Katniss takes another look at the paper in her hand.

"Can you come tonight?" she asks.

"I have to work, but I'll see if Rye or Wheat can take over for me later on. They owe me some favors anyway." I tell her.

We make our plans throughout the day. As I walk with Katniss between classes, and at lunch where I have also begun to sit with her and Madge, we talk about how we should go about writing a letter to them. I get home quickly and start working, and easily convince my brothers to pitch in for me later tonight.

About 6:00 I make it to Katniss' house and without hardly any greeting we get into the work. We had decided pretty quickly that our skills leaned towards me composing the words of the letter and Katniss typing it up. Having been thinking about it over most of the day, by now I have a pretty good idea of what it should say. I dictate everything to my partner and her fingers fly across the keyboard typing it out. We debate over a few words here and there, but overall I can tell she approves of my approach. Finally, she looks it all over, does a spell check, and prints it out.

She picks it up and turns her chair around to face me. "Well, there it is. Is this what you had in mind?" I take the letter in my hand and read the words I had spoken that are now crystal clear on the paper.

_March 18_

_To FInnick Odair and Annie Cresta:_

_Our warmest greetings to you both. We are students of Haymitch Abernathy at District 12 High School, and it is he who gave us your address._

_We are doing a research report about the Hunger Games and the events leading up to the Rebellion of Freedom. In our study, we found your names and read about your involvement in these events. Would you be willing to share any information about your memories or experiences with us_

_We have seen a few videos from your Games, but would love to hear from you about the truth of what we saw. Was your story truly a love story, or was there more to it? This is the main idea that we have been debating about, and hope you can tell us what really happened._

_We know you value your privacy, but we would be grateful for any assistance you could give us._

_Sincerely,_

_Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen_

"It looks fine," I remark. "Thanks for typing it."

Katniss give me a bright smile that melts my heart. "No problem. Your words definitely sound much better than mine would have."

"Well, we make a pretty good team, don't we?" I come closer to Katniss and once more take her hand. I can feel her flinch for just a second before relaxing and allowing me to hold it. I just might be breaking her resolve after all, even if it is a little at a time.

She raises her eyes from our joined hands to look me in the eyes. "Yeah, we really do."

**That's it for now! The next chapter we will see if Finnick and Annie respond, how Katniss and Peeta do on their final project, and finally a KISS! Thank you for reading. Please, please, please review! They mean so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I apologize for how long it has taken for me to get this out there, but life has really been crazy and this has been a hard chapter to write. There is so much in it, but I wanted to get to the point I ended at. It's pretty long, but I hope you will forgive me for that! In the meantime, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Destined**

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss**

Peeta tells me before he leaves that he would put the letter in the mailbox the next morning on his way to school. This is fine with me since the mail is more reliable in town than it is here in the Seam. I neat fold and place the paper in an envelope and in my nicest handwriting write the address Mr. Abernathy provided for us on it.

"Do you think they will actually answer?" I ask him as I place it in Peeta's hands.

He shrugs, "I don't know, but there's no harm in trying." He's right, and I nod my head in agreement, and we say our goodbyes for the night. He holds my hand in his and I walk him to the door, and Peeta turns to me before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and slowly letting go. He walks off, and I watch him head back to the bakery through our front window until I can't see him anymore.

I get myself ready for bed then, and slip under the covers near Prim. Although I can sense she is relaxed, I know my little sister is still awake.

"I think he's in love with you," she says quietly.

Although I should deny and argue this point, this is Primrose and I can't lie to her. I may be not as attuned to people's feelings and emotions as she is, but in this case, I am pretty sure she is right.

"I know," I reply simply.

My sweet sister turns over in the bed and faces me. "Then why aren't you with him?"

"It's not that simple, Prim." I protest.

"How not? He's in love with you. I know you have feelings for-"

I stop her. "That's just it. I don't know what I feel."

She sits up on her elbow, settling in for the fight. "Oh, come on. I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's watching."

I start to interrupt her again, but Prim keeps going. "He's so good, Katniss."

I sigh. "Yeah, he is. And that's just the problem, little duck." I lay on my back to look up at the ceiling.  
"He's too good for me. I don't deserve someone like him, even if I wanted it."

"You give yourself far too little credit, big sister," Prim scolds. "Look, it's your life, but all I will say is that I think you could be missing out on something wonderful. Think about it." She flips over again and pulls the blanket up closer around her.

I am left with my own thoughts as I continue to stare into the night. I just couldn't make myself believe that there could be anything more between Peeta and I. We're just too different. We'll finish our project and soon enough be going our separate ways. Coming to these conclusions, I finally go into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning I go through my usual lazy pattern of getting ready for school, but somehow manage to make it to class in pretty good time. For once, I'm there before Peeta and I smile to everyone as I take my seat. Not even a minute later, my partner walks in through the doorway with his trademark grin on his face. As his eyes catch mine, he gives a few nods of his head which lets me know that Peeta accomplished the task of sending the letter. I beam at him and we get on with our day.

Over the next week, we wait in anticipation for a reply letter. Peeta is more hopeful than I about receiving one, but in the meantime we prepare in case we do not hear from Annie and FInnick. We continue to spend most of our time together in class, between class, at lunch, and after school if Peeta doesn't have to work or I don't need to hunt. His presence now is a constant fixture in my life, and I find it feels good. Holding hands is now common, as well as more small chaste kisses to my forehead or cheek.

While I still have reservations about a relationship between me and Peeta working, I know that I want it. Slowly my heart has been opened to him. Am I scared about what could happen? I'm terrified, but the draw to him is so strong.

I'm thinking on all of this one night about three days before our project is due. So much so, that I am distracted from our work. Of course, Peeta notices.

"You okay? You seem off tonight," he says while taking notes in his spiral notebook.

Of course I can't let him know what I am really thinking about, so I try to come up with an excuse. "No, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Uh huh," he replies. I know he doesn't believe me totally. "Well, we've done a lot tonight, so why don't we just stop here for now. Get some sleep."

"Alright." I sigh and save our work and turn off the computer. Peeta gets all his stuff together in a backpack and I walk him out as usual. When he turns to me, his gaze seems a little more serious than usual.

"You know, we should celebrate after this is all over. Do something together for fun. What do you think?" he asks me quietly.

Peeta is taking a big step here. I have a feeling that somehow I just subtly got asked on a date. I can't contain my excitement. "It sounds great."

"Perfect. Be thinking about what you would like to do. Okay?" Peeta's voice is bright, but the yawn he gives reflects his weariness.

"Okay. Goodnight Peeta." I stand on the porch looking straight into those crystal blue eyes.

"Goodnight Katniss." Once more he kisses me softly on the forehead, and again on the cheek. Then, I barely hear him whisper "I can't wait."

I take in a sharp breath as he pulls back and walks away. I feel like I am floating on air as I head back to my room, where I am about to sit down on my bed when I recognize Peeta's red notebook. I roll my eyes and giggle at the fact he forgot it, and take it in my hands and open it.

I find the notes for our project on most of the pages, but when I flip to the back I see that Peeta has also been drawing sketches. They are fantastic really, and even more special when I see that most are of me. None of them are inappropriate, but just drawings of me in different positions and expressions. Like me laughing at the lunch table, or thoughtful sitting on my bed. I can't help but smile at seeing them, but quickly close it as I decide that I should probably take it back to Peeta tonight. I grab my phone to text and let him know I am coming.

_-Hey there. You left your notebook. I coming over to bring it back to you._

I grab my jacket and head out the door after telling Mom where I would be going. My phone buzzes when I am about ten steps away from the house.

**-You don't have to do that. You can just give it to me in the morning.**

I type back a response.

_-It's okay. I'm already on my way. No big deal._

Peeta's reply is almost immediate.

**-Alright. I'll see you in a few then.**

I keep walking until I finally reach the main street of town and the square. The bakery is close now and I see a light turned on at the back. I go behind the building and when I get there I knock softly on the back door. I wait and after a little bit hear some shuffling of feet. The door opens and I put on my brightest smile.

It's not Peeta's face I see though. It's his mother's. I instinctively take a step back as she comes through the doorway. Her lips, already downward at being disturbed late at night frown even more when she realizes that it is me.

"What are YOU doing here at this time of night?" she screeches at me.

I take a big breath to calm myself and stand up taller to strengthen myself in facing her. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Mellark. Peeta left his notebook at my house while we were working and I just wanted to return it to him."

"And you couldn't have waited until the morning at school instead of waking up those of us who are asleep?" the woman scolds.

I try to be determined to not let her get to me. "I was thinking that Peeta might need it in the morning and that I could quietly try to get it to him without disturbing anyone."

"Well, you thought wrong, Seam girl." She grabs the notebook out of my hand. "I'll give it to my son for you. Go home now."

"Fine. Good night, Mrs. Mellark." I storm down the steps of the porch and walk off. Once I reach the woods I break into a run that doesn't stop until I reach the door of my own home. It is long enough for me to know that I was right.

Our places in this world are just too different. Peeta and I just won't ever work.

**Peeta**

I am on cloud nine as I sit here in my bed. I have gotten Katniss Everdeen to agree to go on a date with me. I masked it a little bit by saying that we should celebrate our completing the project, but I think she understood my intent. And she actually said yes. I couldn't be more excited about anything in my life.

Even better is that I will see Katniss again sooner than I thought. She just texted me a few moments ago saying she is bringing my sketch notebook that I left over at her place back to me. I look at the clock on my phone and realize I had been so lost in my fantasy world that I lost track of the time. I should be heading down to open the door for Katniss.

I get up off the bed and head out of the room and down the stairs. Halfway down, I hear voices. One of them seems calm, but strong, the other is high pitched and angry. _Oh no._ I waited too long in my room and my mother was woken up and answered the door for Katniss. _This is not good._

I pick up my pace to head them both off and try to stop anything before it gets worse, but as I enter the back storeroom I hear the door slam closed. I approach my mother just as she turns around. She sees me and I can see the lines formed on her forehead from her anger. My appearance doesn't change her mood in the least.

"Here's your sketch book." She practically throws the item at me and it lands on the floor. "That girl thought it would be fun to wake sleeping people up in the middle of the night to bring it back to you."

I feel my own anger rise at her attacks. "That girl's name is Katniss. And this is my fault. I should have come down earlier to meet her at the door so you wouldn't have been bothered." I pause to try and bring some calm to the situation. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." she replies. "I know you have to work together on this school assignment, but once it is over I don't expect to see her around here again. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly clear," I answer back. "I can make sure to keep Katniss away from you, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop seeing her, I hope you know." I look directly at her like we are having a showdown of who will give first. "Because I'm not."

"You would lower yourself and our family by being with some trashy coal miner's daughter?" she honestly asks.

I brush my hair out of my eyes. "I don't see it as lowering myself. In some ways, she is better than any of us." And before this woman can say anything else, I add, "Good night, Mother."

I pick up my notebook and walk away then as her mouth hangs open in astonishment. Good. Let her stew on that for a while. Maybe one day she will learn to get rid of her bitterness. I go back to bed, turning the light off, and getting under the covers. I hold my sketchbook close, and a sleep filled with a smiling face with grey eyes in my dreams.

The next morning I head quickly to school so that I can talk to Katniss. I find her already seated in Abernathy's class. I place my books down then walk over to her desk.

"I'm sorry about last night." I tell her. "I came down too late. I didn't hear exactly what was said, but from my mother's reaction I can only imagine."

Her eyes flare up, but then soften a little as she sighs. "It was bad, but I shouldn't have expected any different. I probably should have just waited to give you the notebook."

"No, you shouldn't," I argue. "You should have cove over and expected to be treated like a human being no matter the situation." I lean down towards Katniss and brush away her braid so that I can talk in her ear. "By the way, I was glad you were coming. I'm not sorry you did, only that I was not the one to greet you."

"I…" she hesitates. "I saw your drawings. They were really nice."

I am shocked, but not because she saw them, but because I was not expecting her to like them. I always thought that Katniss would be angry if she knew I was drawing her. Knowing she actually appreciate them makes me feel like a million bucks. "Thank you," I say honestly. "I had a great subject."

She visibly blushes and gives me one of her few smiles and my whole day is made just from that. Katniss nods and it is only then that our connection is broken as Mr. Abernathy begins the class. I get into my seat and once more make my way through the school time. We go through our usual routine and as she drives off towards the woods in the afternoon I tell Katniss that I will see her in a few hours.

I arrive at the bakery and go into the backroom to place my apron on. I begin to grab a mixing bowl when Wheat comes in the room carrying the flour bags.

"Hey," I call out to him.

"Hey yourself," my oldest brother answers. "Get started on the cake order for Mrs. Undersee, will you?" Wheat keeps walking, but right before he goes through the door he stops. "Oh, and you should check on the kitchen counter when you go on up later. There's a letter that came for you today."

_A letter for me?_ My mind turns over the possibilities quickly. I wasn't necessarily expecting any mail except for…

In my excitement, I literally wipe my hands on the apron and run upstairs as fast as I can. I walk through the front door and directly head to our family kitchen. I immediately spot the soft green shade of the envelope lying on the countertop. As I pick it up I first look at the return address. _Odair. District 4._

They had written back. Finnick and Annie had responded to our letter. My hands were shaking with anticipation and I wanted to open it so badly, but I also knew Katniss would kill me if I looked at it without her. Reluctantly, I placed it in my room so that I wouldn't be tempted to open it before the appropriate time, and then went back to work.

"Good news?" Wheat asks when he passes by later as I am pouring batter into a baking pan.

"Yeah," I answer. "Great news actually. Katniss and I got a letter to help us with our history project. I'm dying to open it."

Wheat looks at my face and smiles. "Well, then. Why don't you go ahead and take off a little early. You've got the cake in the oven now. I can get it out for you and it can be frosted in the morning. You can go and get your project done."

I am surprised and elated at his offer. "Thanks, Wheat." I tell him as I wash my hands and take my apron off. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just go and do what you need to do." I place my arm around his shoulder in brotherly affection and then head off. I grabbed the letter from upstairs and one more go running though the town and Seam to the Everdeen house.

It's Katniss who opens the door when I knock. "You're early!" she says, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, Wheat took over for me so that I could bring over this." I hold up the envelope. "I thought you'd like to see it.

She gives a little gasp and grabs the letter out of my hands. "Hey! Excited much?" I joking scold her. In return I get Katniss' special scowl as she heads to the couch. "You know, for some reason I thought we were doing this together."

"We are. Come on." Katniss sits down and pats the area beside her. I take my place as she has asked and watch as she unseals the envelope and takes the paper carefully out. I have to get extremely close to her so that we can both read it at the same time. The nearness to Katniss only goes to intensify the moment. I see that the paper is the same shade of green as what held it, and it opens to reveal a large swirling script. Definitely female. Annie must have written in. My partner takes one last glance at me and then we look down together at the message from the star-crossed lovers of District 4.

_Dear Peeta and Katniss,_

_Thank you so much for your kind letter. When Haymitch informed Finnick and I that you would be writing us, we weren't sure what to expect. As you can imagine, we have had many requests to tell our story over the years and very seldom do we agree. Most people only want the story only to make money or the news. Not many want to really know the truth. There are many speculations and theories about us, but only a few know the entire story. But, we could tell from your letter to us that it is the truth that you are seeking. So, with that, we have decided to share it with you._

_The truth is, we never had any intention of starting or being the faces of a revolution. We were simply two people who loved each other. We met the summer we were 15. Finnick would tell you that it was instant love at first sight, but I know it took a little longer than that! We met on the beach, of course, and I was a little put off by his cockiness, but he was so sweet and determined and eventually won me over. Once I fell for him, we both knew it was forever._

_We never dreamt that both of us would be reaped. By then we had been dating for over two years and were already talking about marriage. We knew the chances were high one of us might go in the arena, but when we heard our names it was overwhelming. Not just because we couldn't bear the thought of trying to kill each other, but because of something else. Something hardly anyone knew at the time._

_You see, when we were called into the Games, I was pregnant. We had not told our families, or anyone. Only Finnick and I really knew. Of course, we had no choice but to tell Mags, our mentor. The plan was for Finnick to do anything he could to make sure the baby and I survive. He would kill himself if it was left down to the two of us. Of course I didn't want him to, but he wouldn't hear of anything else._

_When the rule change saying that two victors from the same district could win came, I shouted for joy because it meant that both of us could go home. We fought for our lives until it was down to just the two of us. But, instead of declaring us victors, the gamemakers revoked the rule. Finnick immediately got out a knife to prepare to give his sacrifice, but I just couldn't let him do it I loved him too much to let him die like that. So, I grabbed the nightlock berries. I convinced him it was the only way. We would die together. Luckily, somehow, it worked and they let us both win._

_What people didn't see after the hovercraft picked us up was that we should have been taken to the Capitol, but we were actually taken to District 13 by a secret rebel operative named Plutarch Heavensbee. Haymitch Abernathy helped our escape, too. We arrived to the underground facilities, where we were told that the people of Panem were uprising from our example against the Capitol. They wanted us to be the faces of the rebellion. We did propaganda videos and Finnick took part in some of the fighting that ensued. I worried every day for his life._

_When the invasion happened, President Snow had meticulously time for some bombs to be detonated in the Capitol square in front of his mansion. Finnick was nearby and was severely wounded. They contacted me and told me he was critical and could die. The thought of losing him was too much and I lost the baby. When I awoke from the trauma, I wouldn't talk, eat, sleep, or anything. My life had been taken away from me in one swoop. A good doctor named Aurelius tried to talk to me and help, but I wouldn't even get out of bed._

_I was only saved the moment that I saw Finnick again. He had survived somehow, although he had lost one of his legs. Of course I didn't care about that! He would tell you it ruined his beauty, but don't listen to him. Of course, with the war over, the two of us were asked to take part in the new leadership of our country. But we knew we couldn't do that. We had to get away._

_So we did. We came home to District 4. We grieved together the loss of our baby. Slowly over time, we healed. We had each other. We avoided every request for public notice. We lived quietly as we do now. We married not long after we arrived home, and now we have our beautiful son. We lost so much, but still have gained so much together._

_So, to answer your question. It's true that an act of love may have been the spark to the rebellion. Did it win the war, no. Good men sacrificing their lives did that. But, in the midst of all the death, there is still love. Love can overcome all obstacles. Finnick and I had a destiny, and it was to be together. We only wish that you both can find that same destiny._

_All our best to you,_

_Annie Cresta_

"Oh my," is the only thing I quietly breathe out after the many silent moments we had spent reading. Katniss can only nod her head as she has been made speechless it seems. I can feel my muscles finally relax, and I hadn't even realized that I had tensed up that much.

After a moment I look at Katniss and it seems like we finally both have our heads back on straight. "So, what do you think we should do now that we have all this inside information?"

She gives a crooked knowing smile. "I think we should start putting together the best history lesson project ever created." My own smile becomes one that matches hers.

"Let's go, then." I answer.

Over the next couple of days we use any free time we have to prepare. We create a multimedia presentation. We come up with costumes and prepare cue cards for our speeches. We plan to act out the true story of the star-crossed lovers in the arena, culminating in the moment they decide to bring out the nightlock which in turn ignited the spark that led to the revolution.

By the time that Friday approaches, we feel prepared and ready. Mr. Abernathy begins with the attendance and then starts the class.

"Alright you guys. It's time to present your projects. Any volunteers to go first?" he asks the group. A couple of girls who are part of the brains crowd raise their hand and give a lecture on the history of each district's industry. Groan. The next presentation was more interesting as a couple of the jocks had made a scaled textured map of Panem, discussing the history of its varying geography.

After this particular one, I give a glance to Katniss and she nods her head. When our teacher asks for the next volunteers I raise my hand. "We'd like to go next." I offer.

Abernathy nods and Katniss gets out of her desk. We leave the room and both of us go to the restrooms to change into our costumes. We set up the multimedia portion and then turn to the class. Only then do we then start the story. Katniss looks beautiful with her hair softly down as she plays the part of Annie. I try to have fun with my red wig and the confident manner of Finnick. About a couple of minutes in I know we have them. The entire class, including our history teacher, all have their eyes glued on us, mesmerized by what we are telling them. It continues that way throughout until we reach the end with the part of how Annie and Finnick now live quietly with their son in District 4.

The lights come back on and some of our classmates even clap for us. Mr. Abernathy has a smile that lets me know he is pleased with what we had done. "Thank you both for your hard work," he says, immediately followed by the bell for the next class. "Get on out of here now!"

Everyone else leaves, but Katniss and I are still finishing up gathering all our stuff. Abernathy comes over near to us and whispers. "Great job you two. I felt like I had been taken back to hose Games. You deserve an A."

"Thank you, Mr. Abernathy," we say in unison. The teacher rolls his eyes at us then walks out of the room. We look at each other, both with smiles as bright as diamonds. Instinctively we embrace in our happiness. My hands around Katniss' waist, and hers around my neck.

"We did it!" this beautiful girl with me cries out.

"Yeah, we did. So, how about that celebration? Are you free tomorrow?" I am feeling bold and ready to move towards the date with Katniss that I have been wanting for so long.

"Okay. Tomorrow it is. I planned to go hunting on Sunday anyways, so that will work fine," she states. "Anything in particular you'd like to do?"

"Hmmm." I think out loud. I hadn't actually thought about details on our date/celebration since we had been working on our project so hard. "Why don't you let me think about it and decide tonight?"

"Sounds good to me." We head to our next class both walking on air. I link my hand in her and watch as Katniss smiles up at me. The day goes on as usual from there, with everyone talking about how "awesome" our presentation was.

I leave school and head to my shift at the bakery. We are swamped this day and I don't have any time to really think about where to take Katniss tomorrow. I finally clean up and drag myself to my room. Finding my phone, I see that I have a text from her.

_-Hey there. I know you probably wanted to plan our time together, but if you want. I actually have an idea. There's a place I want to take you to if you will let me._

She has somewhere she wants to take me? Sounds intriguing. Considering I have no better ideas, I am fine with her being in the driver's seat on this one.

_**-Oh, but I had such grand plans…okay, just kidding. It sounds great. I would love to go wherever you have planned. Where is it?**_

It takes only a minute for me to get an answer.

_-Do you trust me? _

So, she wanted it to be a surprise. Okay.

_**-Yeah, I trust you.**_

_-Good! Meet me in front of the bakery at 9:00. Wear something comfortable since we are going to do some walking._

Walking, hmmm. I am definitely intrigued. Knowing Katniss it probably has something to do with the woods, but I can wait. I am smiling in anticipation when the phone buzzes one last time.

_-Oh, and don't forget to bring some cheese buns. : ) See you then!_

I can't sleep being so hyped up and excited. I spend most of the night tossing and turning, and get up here or there where I sketch or read. When light breaks through at 6:00, I decide it's not worth it anymore and get out of bed. I make the requested cheese buns and some other orders for the day. At least it keeps me busy.

Finally, it gets late enough that I shower and dress and am outside waiting long before she is due. Mercifully the time finally gets here and I see Katniss walking down the street. She is in her usual hunting apparel, but still looks absolutely stunning to me.

She approaches me and places her arms around me in a hug. "Ready?"

I nod and she leads back in the direction she had come from. I was right. We are heading towards the woods. We enter into them and follow a path that it is obvious she knows well. I can barely hear Katniss walking, but my tread sounds like a herd of elephants.

"Remind me to not take you hunting anytime soon," she jokes.

"As long as you don't try to bake," I dish back. Katniss laughs.

We walk for what seems like miles to me, but just when I am about to ask how much further it would be, the trees begin to thin out and finally we step into an open area. I look around and what I see is a beautiful sight.

It's a beautiful small lake, sparkling in the sun. "My father found this place." Katniss interrupts my thoughts. "I haven't shown many people where this is, but I wanted to share it with you."

"I'm honored, really." She motions closer to the edge of the lake and this amazing girl spreads out a blanket she had brought.

"Here's my contribution to this little outing." I tell her and hold out the bag of cheese buns. Katniss gives a little sounds of delight and opens the bag to dig in. I love watching how she enjoys each bite of the bun as she eats.

We spend the next couple of hours just talking walking around, and lying back to soak up the sun. We find flowers, which I try to place through Katniss' braid. I also sketch, while she makes a daisy chain. Time goes so quickly and eventually we know we have to head back.

"Thank you, Katniss, for bringing me here. This place is beautiful. It was perfect." I take her hands in mine to look in those silver eyes.

"Thank you, Peeta," she replies. "Thank you for being a great partner. For the bread." Her voice gets quieter. "For everything."

Her eyes look up into mine finally and I know this is the moment. I lean my head down and in to finally kiss her, but I am almost there when she pulls her head back.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"I'm…" Katniss stammers. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Obviously something is blocking her from opening up completely to me.

She looks down, taking her time to think. "Of this. Of us. Of relationships. I never wanted to fall in love."

I think myself, trying to come up with the right words to respond to her fears. "Why don't we just take this one step at a time, okay? I'm not trying to rush anything on you."

"I know," she answers. "It's so hard. I'm terrified of it all, but at the same time I want….I want." She is breathing hard and trying to verbalize her thoughts.

"What do you want?" I calmly ask.

"I want…" and then she flings her arm around my neck and presses her lips to mine. Every sensation is tingling and it's amazing. I don't push it too far for a first kiss, but as we end it I can't help but smile from every part of my face. I then place my forehead against hers.

"That's what I thought."

**I hope you are continuing to like the story! Please please send me reviews and let me know what you think! Lots of love to you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I apologize for the delay in getting this out, but here is the new chapter! ENJOY! Lots of love to you all. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot**

**Destined**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss**

I would have never thought one kiss could mean so much, but I admit freely that I was wrong. Kissing Peeta was like nothing I ever experience before. It brought about a hunger that when it ended left me wanting more, not filled. I was breathless afterward as he placed his forehead to mine and stroked my hair.

It's not that I planned for this to happen today when I suggested taking Peeta to the lake. I just wanted to do something special with him to celebrate the end of our project. He had become such a part of my life over these past weeks that I really wanted to share this special place with him. So, I told him I had a surprise and he was willing to go with it.

We have had a fantastic day together. A perfect day really and I decided to take the opportunity to finally thank this boy for everything he had done for me. When I did, I realized that he was about to kiss me. I wanted it so badly, but that fear in me made me hesitate. Peeta, of course, asked me what was wrong. I couldn't put into words what I was feeling. It came so easily to him, but I just couldn't speak on how much I felt towards him, yet so scared of losing myself if I let go.

My head and heart were fighting each other as I tried to speak. "It's so hard. I'm terrified of it all, but at the same time I want….I want." I stammer at this point trying to get it out.

"What do you want?" Peeta ask with such care and gentleness in his voice.

"I want…" and I am undone. I give up. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. His lips are firm but soft and quickly begin to move against mine. He is responding to me, although I can tell he is not forcing anything. Good, I think I can only take so much right now. But, what it is has me feeling so many things at once. My head is spinning and I can't seem to focus until it ends and Peeta speaks.

"That's what I thought." I chuckle at him. "Sure of yourself, aren't you?" I playfully admonish.

"No," he says with a smirk. "I'm just pretty good at reading people." He takes my small hand in his. I watch them together for a moment before looking back up into those amazingly blue eyes. It seems like so much has led up to this moment. I laugh thinking about what Delly and Madge would think if they were here. Peeta catches me and raises his eyebrow to question what could be so funny to me.

"Did you know an Ouija board said we would end up together back when I was 13?" I ask him.

Peeta's face is flat for a moment, but then shows its surprise. "Really? This should be an interesting story."

"Yeah…" I hesitate in beginning, unsure of why I decided to tell him this. It's so embarrassing. "At Madge's 13th birthday party the girls made me play. They got out Madge's Ouija board and asked some silly questions about whom I liked or who liked me. The answers it gave put us together. Delly and Madge thought it was hilarious."

The light bulb looks like it has come on for him. "Ah! So that's what Delly was teasing you about."

"Yeah…she is not going to let me hear the end of it now that we are actually together." I reply.

"So, you didn't believe the board, then?" Peeta asks.

"No," I answer astonished that he would think I ever could take any stock in some game. "Of course not! Delly was moving it the whole time."

"And you don't even have even a smidge of belief even now?" he questions with a little softer voice while gently rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand. I immediately relax at the gesture and basically turn to jelly. I know what he wants, though, and I can't let him win.

"Nope." I whisper, not being able to use my full voice. "All of this has just been natural, not some doing of a force that has been putting us together."

"You really don't think that there has been something there? I mean, not some game, but at least like a fate or destiny that has led us to this moment?" I can tell he seems to really have faith in what he is saying that there is some kind of destiny that has linked our lives. I just can't share that.

I shake my head. "If you think you can get me to believe in something like that, I'd love to see you try." I am honest, but still trying to keep this light. I'm not ready to think of what I could feel if I was really serious about it.

Peeta takes my cue. He laughs. "Be careful what you wish for, Katniss. I just might be willing to accept the challenge."

"I don't know…" I answer with my eyes looking away teasingly. "I may take some time convincing."

He moves closer and places his arm back around my waist. Peeta brings his head down to where his lips end up right next to my ear. I can feel the curls almost tickle the lobe. "I've got all the time in the world." he says. I feel the breath that leaves me tingling. I am melting, but I still have to have the last word.

"Good luck with that." I counter back as he takes the lead this time and brings his lips back to mine. It feels so completely right that I almost decide to give in right then and there.

We walk back towards home, then. Holding hands and talking about school work and other inane things until we reach the porch of my house in the Seam.

"So, can I get a goodnight kiss from my girlfriend?" Peeta says.

I love how he makes me laugh, although being called his girlfriend will definitely take some getting used to. "Well, I guess as my boyfriend you deserve one." I reply with emphasis on the b word, and give him a peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." he says with a final kiss to my forehead.

"See you." And he walks down the steps, turns back to give a little wave and heads home. I sigh, knowing that my mother and sister have probably witnessed every moment of what just happened and I will have to face their reactions now.

I turn the knob of the door and walk inside. Mom is sitting expressionless on the couch showing Prim a book. My little sister is terrible at hiding anything, as she looks at the book like she is about to explode with laughter.

"Ok, go ahead with it." I call out. Prim burst out with squeals of delight and peppers me with questions about what it was like and all the other sordid details. I try not to give her too much, but she goes on and on until I stop her by saying that I'm tired and want to go to bed.

My mother then makes her only contribution. "I guess this means we'll be seeing Peeta more at dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I say with a small smile as I head up to my room. I take this to mean that at least she approves of Peeta being my boyfriend. It's hard enough with one mother's disapproval, so having Mother's okay is a good thing.

The next school day, I find out that if I thought my sister was bad, that our friends and classmates finding out about our relationship are a million times worse. It starts as soon as Madge sees us holding hands as we walk into first period together.

"I knew it!" she yells. Of course, everyone turns their eyes to us. The guys all give Peeta high fives and the girls all giggle. I want to run out of there and hide, but Peeta holds me close. Darn him.

"Alright, alright. Leave the new sweethearts alone. We have a class here." For once, I am grateful for Mr. Abernathy starting the class. Peeta gives me his usual wink as we sit down before focusing on the lesson.

The day continues on in much the same way. People stop and ask us questions about how we got together, but the worst comes at lunch. I had seen Delly in class, but she finally got the full effect when she sees us together side by side with our food. Peeta, of course, had sat down next to me with a "Hey" and a quick kiss on my cheek.

"So the rumors are true," Delly states. Then I hear her singing in that high voice of hers. "Katniss and Peeta, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes…"

"Don't you dare!" I call out. Delly is radiant with her smile and Peeta begins to laugh out loud. Once more, eyes are on me and I know that everyone here heard. I put my head in my hands again until I feel a warm larger one take mine.

"Just give it up for now." Peeta offers. "They'll get over it soon enough. Just go with it."

"Easy enough for you to say." I answer. "You love it."

"Yeah, I guess I just want everyone to know." Peeta tells me. "Speaking of, are you free tomorrow to come by the bakery? I'd really like my Dad and brothers to meet you."

"Sure," I say hesitantly. He catches on quickly.

"Don't worry. It's Tuesday. My mother usually stays home and cleans the house on Tuesdays." I smile at him reassuringly.

"It's not a problem, really." I say. "I'd love to get to know them. I'll come as soon as I can after school." His smile is all I need to know that whatever happens will be worth it. I take his hand as we walk out of lunchroom together. _So what if everyone knows about us….let them see._

**Peeta**

My hands are shaking like a leaf while I am waiting for Katniss to get here. _Why did I think that this was a good idea?_ My thoughts are whirling. I have no idea why I am nervous, because I shouldn't be My Dad and brothers will be fine. Some teasing I'm sure will be involved, but most of it directed at me. They will hopefully be the epitome of kindness to my girlfriend.

Finally, I see her coming up the walk. Her cheeks are flushed a little red, so I know she must have just come from doing some hunting. I open the door as Katniss walks up the steps.

"Hey there," I welcome her.

"Hey yourself," she replies a little breathlessly, but take at least the time to give me a quick kiss. I move to let her come in and she enters into the bakery. This should be fun right off the bat as it is Rye who is behind the counter.

"Well hello there," he quips as we walk up to him. He wipes his hands on his apron to get some of the flour off. He puts one of his large paws out towards Katniss. "I'm Rye, this runt's better looking brother."

To her credit, my girl isn't put off by him, but actually laughs. "Well, that's debatable, I guess. I'm Katniss, the runt's girlfriend."

My brother loves every minute of this. "So, the rumors are true. Baby bro has tamed the wild huntress. I would love to know what magical powers he used to do that. I could use the help."

She is almost rolling on the floor by now. "From what I've heard, you have never had any problems in the female department. But, if you're really desperate, I'm sure Peeta could give you some pointers."

"Oh, I'm sure he could. I would especially love your take on his kissing skills. I taught him everything he knows, of course." Katniss is about to respond, but I decide we definitely need to move on.

"If you two have had quite enough now, I think I'll take her back to see Dad and Wheat." I grab Katniss by the hand and lead her from the storefront to where the ovens are. My oldest brother is kneading dough while my father is stoking the fire.

Dad sees us first. He places down the oven tools, and walks over, giving a few coughs as he nears. "Hi there. What are you two up to?"

"Dad, I know you have seen her before, but I wanted you to formally meet Katniss Everdeen. She and I are together now." I look over at her grey eyes and give her hand a squeeze in encouragement. She turns and smiles up at my father.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark. It's nice to see you again." She puts her hand out which he takes enthusiastically to shake.

"Hello Katniss." He answers.

Seeing Wheat, I excuse myself for a moment to go talk to him. I reach the kitchen counters and give a greeting. "What's going on?" My brother asks.

"Katniss came over to meet everyone." I reply. "Come on and let me introduce you."

"Alright." he gets up and follows me. Katniss and my father must not have seen us coming, because I stop short when I still hear them having a conversation.

"You're good for Peeta, you know." I hear Dad say. "He's really been happy these last couple of weeks."

"I'm glad," she states. "He's made me happy, too. Peeta is the kindest person I know."

"Comes by it honestly, I'm afraid," my father jokes.

"I'm sure he does." Katniss says with a giggle. It's then that I decide to interrupt.

"Katniss, meet Wheat. My oldest brother." The two shake hands and she mentions that she hasn't seen Wheat around the bakery as much lately.

"Yeah, I know," he replies. "I've been home a lot with my wife and our new baby." He is practically gushing in the face as he has been since my nephew was born. "Dad has me working in the back a lot too when I am here, so I'm not out front as much."

"Sounds like business is busy." Katniss remarks.

"Extremely," Wheat answers. "Especially since a certain youngest Mellark has been leaving his shifts early to work on some school project?" I clear my throat as everyone else laughs.

"Well, then." Katniss says. "Since it seems I am the cause of such havoc in the bakery, can I help at all?" We can all tell that she is actually being honest in her offer.

"Sure," my father calls out. He gives her and I both aprons and I spend time teaching my girlfriend the techniques of baking a batch of perfect sugar cookies. We get ingredients everywhere, but are having a fabulous time. I have just put the last batch in when a little bell rings at the back door letting us know someone is coming in. _Uh oh._ I get a shiver in my spine along with the sixth sense of what is about to occur. And it isn't good.

"I thought I would come by to see if you needed me to pick up anything at the…" My mother has come into the kitchen and sees all of us. "What in the world is SHE doing here?" Her voice is scathing in its tone.

"Katniss is helping us with some of the orders since we are so overloaded," my father calmly explains.

"Well, that's strange because I thought that I said that I didn't want her to come anywhere near here ever again," she accuses. I look over and see that Katniss is not speaking, but still standing strong and staring directly at the woman.

"Actually," I chime in. "I believe you said for her to never come into your house again." I take a few steps closer towards my mother. "This isn't the house."

"It doesn't matter," she continues to tirade. "I don't want her there or here around any of us."

"Now see here," Father interjects. "You can say what you want about the house, but I am in charge here, and if Katniss wants to be around, she is welcome. Do we understand?"

Mother stands there still for a moment, then gives a little gruff sound. "Perfectly," she says and with another gruff turns and walks out. I think we all visibly take a breath as she leaves. It's kind of an awkward moment, but Dad finally breaks the ice.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" I nod and we all go back to what we were doing before the interruption. The rest of the evening passes as we bake, talk, and laugh together. It gets late and I tell my father that I am going to walk Katniss home.

"Be careful out there, son." He tells me, and then whispers in my ear. "Don't you let her get away."

"I won't," is my answer as Katniss waves goodbye and we head down the path to her house.

"Well," she remarks after we are away. "That was interesting."

I can't help but laugh at all that occurred. "To say the least," I answer. "I think they all like you. Well, at least almost all of them." I look down at the ground in shame at my mother's behavior. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Look," she stops walking and looks directly at me. "I'm with you, not your mother. I would like to have her approval, but not having it is not going to stop me being with you." I am thrilled at her words and can't help but bring her in close for a deep kiss.

"You're amazing, you know." I say when we finally break apart. "Would this be a good time now to ask you to prom?" The annual school event was three weeks away. I had been hoping to ask her for a while, but only now had the guts to do it. I definitely knew it was not an event that was usual for Katniss to attend.

She gives a little groan. "Prom? Really, Peeta? You want to go to the prom?"

I chuckle. "Yes, Katniss. I want to go to the prom. With you."

"But I can't dance." she says in all honesty as she kicks at some rocks.

"Neither can I really." I answer her argument. "But I don't care. We don't have to dance, just go together and have a good time. There's not many weeks left until we graduate." It's the first time I bring up a subject that I know we are going to have to tackle eventually.

Katniss takes a few minutes to think about it. "I don't have to dance?"

"Not unless you want to, although I hope you will." I have beautiful visions of Katniss in my arms during a slow song. I can see her visibly giving into the idea.

"Do I have to get a dress?" she asks. Oh the way she makes me laugh.

"Yes, I'm afraid that one is a must." I tell her. "Delly and Madge I'm sure will love to help you pick one out."

"Yeah," she rolls her eyes. "I'm sure they would. OK, Mr. Irresistible. I'll go to prom with you."

**Alright…yea! Things are going well. In the next chapter, we will see the prom, graduation, and a tough conversation about what the future holds. Please, please, please REVIEW! They are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know it has been a very long wait, but here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Destined**

**Chapter 6**

**Katniss**

I look at myself in the mirror and immediately cringe. _I look like frilly pink cotton candy._ For about the thousandth time, I am rethinking my decision to agree to go to prom with Peeta. Seriously, why they torture girls in this way is beyond me. There is nothing fun about wearing these dresses that are constricting and uncomfortable. And the shoes? Oh my god. Heels that are sky high and that I can barely walk in without falling all over myself. This whole event is just a disaster waiting to happen. But I keep reminding myself that I am doing it all for him. _Crazy what we will do for love, isn't it?_

There it is. I am in love with Peeta Mellark. I have been able to say it to myself for a few days now. Ever since we have been together I have felt so much inside. It's like a light burning, and it fills me with happiness. I recognize what I feel, but have I said it to him? No way. Getting my emotions out in words…yeah, never been my strong point. But then again, Peeta hasn't said it to me yet, either.

I sigh as I once again focus on the task at hand. I frown at my reflection amidst all the whispering behind me. Of course, when I told Delly and Madge that I would be attending prom and wanted their help in choosing a dress, the two were more than happy to assist. All day they have been pushing colors and fabric in front of me, and trying every store imaginable that might have dresses I would like. The trouble is, I haven't liked any of them, and now we are beginning to run out of options. The store we are in now is a fairly new one that opened up a few minutes ago, but everyone has been saying the designs here are fabulous. I have to admit that they are nicer than any we have seen already, but I am still not finding anything that I would be willing to wear. All of us, including the very friendly "prep" staff are getting frustrated.

The one named Venia finally speaks up. "Perhaps we should get Cinna in here to give us his opinion?" She looks at her two partners.

"I agree. I think it's time to call in the expert," replies the one named Flavius.

Venia nods and heads out towards the back rooms. In less than five minutes she returns with a man who on his immediate entrance seems to put the room at ease. I can sense just from his gaze that he knows what he is doing. The prep team all gather around him in whispers. I can only imagine the horrors they are revealing to this man about how difficult I have been. I see no change in his demeanor, though, after their discussion.

Finally, he walks in my direction. "Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, the owner and designer here at Panem Fashions. My staff tells me that we are not having any luck yet for finding you an amazing prom dress. Let me see if I can help." I am calmed even more by his gentle voice.

"Please!" Delly calls out from the chairs in the back. "Nothing satisfies her. "

"I just don't like dresses." I argue quietly.

Cinna nods in understanding. "Well, I am sure that we can come up with something." He takes a few minutes walking around me, obviously looking me over. I watch him as he works, and even wondering what he is seeing.

He eventually finishes his examination. "You obviously want some that will look nice, but that you can feel comfortable in. I actually have an idea for you if you will trust me." He walks over, whispers to Flavius for a moment, who scurries out on whatever command he has been given.

"I have a design in my office that I recently created for a special occasion. I think its color and fabric would fit just right for you. Flavius has gone to fetch it." I actually feel a little anticipation as I feel secure in Cinna's hands. I have a feeling this is going to be it.

When Flavius returns, all I can see is shimmer and fabric. I am told to turn around where the assistants help me out of the monstrosity that I had on. Then, I raise my arms up and feel what I know to be soft chiffon flowing down over my body. I feel the zipper closed around my back and then turn around to look in the mirror

I take in a breath at the sight of myself. The dress is a soft orange. _Peeta's favorite color. How did he know?_ The small cap sleeves have sparkles on them, as well as an intricate design at the empire waist. The bodice is in a V shape that at least doesn't come down too low, but also seems to show just enough of my collarbone and shoulder area. The skirt, though. It's in soft orange layers of chiffon that go all the way to the floor. It sways easily with any movement I make. I feel so good in it that I actually find myself acting like a total girl and twirl around. If that wasn't enough, I actually start giggling.

Eventually I come out of my trance enough to notice Cinna, along with the prep team, Delly, and Madge all goofily smiling at me. "What?" I yell out to cover the embarrassment of my childish actions.

"Nothing," Madge says quietly but with a guilty smile. "You look amazing."

I take another long look at myself in the mirror. She is right. Not only do I look great, but at the same time I feel great, too. "I do, don't I?" I finally answer. I look over at the designer, who is looking at me in only what I can call satisfaction. "Thank you, Cinna. I'll take the dress." How can I not?

"Fantastic," he replies. "Let me take and box it up for you."

I am helped to get the garment off, and from there it is whisked away. I quickly get my own usual outfit on and rejoin my friends.

"Aren't you even a little excited about prom now?" Delly knowingly asks while giving me a nudge with her elbow.

I give a sigh and try to avoid their eyes so they won't know how I really feel, but decide the truth is better. "Alright, so I may be a little excited now. I can't wait for Peeta to see the dress." My friends squeal with their delight. I have to admit their enthusiasm is contagious as I smile with them.

Come prom night, though, my smile is all but gone in the wake of my nervousness. I had spent all day with my pent up energy and no outlet to get it out. With everything I had to do to get ready, there had been no time to go hunting and calm myself. Instead, I have sat through hours of makeup, hair, and nails being done at the hands of my friends, mother, or overexcited sister.

And now, with only moments before Peeta is supposed to arrive, Prim is not helping me relax as she paces the floor while watching through the front window. As for me, I sit on the couch trying not to touch my face, dress, hair, or bite my nails (which is what I want most to do).

Eventually, my sister yells out. "He's here!" A second later I hear a heavy tread on the steps leading up to our door followed by the bell. Prim rushes to go and open it and I carefully stand up off the couch. I take in a breath and prepare to meet my boyfriend.

I can't help but take in another one when Peeta enters the room. He is amazingly handsome in his black tux that nicely fits his strong body. The silver in his vest matches perfectly with the design on my dress. That was actually all I had told him about, which is when I smile when I see his reaction to seeing me. The O shape that his mouth makes tells me that he is happily surprised at what he sees. After a moment of gazing over my form, he takes a step closer.

"Katniss…" he says, and I can hear his breathing is a little more labored than usual. Do I really have that effect on him? He takes my hand in his. "You look absolutely magnificent in that dress. I think everyone is going to be jealous of me."

I lift up my eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

"Because I will have the most beautiful girl there as my date." My head immediately lowers and I can feel the blush on my cheeks. Even after a month, I am still working on getting used to him saying things like that about me.

"You look fantastic too." I compliment him and mean it.

"I have something for you." Peeta goes to bring his free hand from behind his back. I see that it is a plastic box and on closer inspection realize a corsage lies inside of it. As he brings it closer for me to look at, I notice that he didn't pick just any flowers to place on my wrist. They are a recognizable white flower that I know well.

"Katniss flowers." I say out loud.

"Yeah," Peeta answers. "Since you wouldn't tell me much about your dress, I had to get creative. Finally, I came up with the idea of this and had the florist find some to make it. I hope you like it."

"I love it, Peeta." I lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you."

His smile is huge. He really must have been nervous about that. "Here, let me put in on you." Peeta opens the box and carefully brings the flowers out. He places his fingers into the round band holding them and once more takes my hand to gently place it over my hand on onto my wrist. As he does, I lift my face to gaze up into his eyes. His blue orbs look back at me intently, and at that moment I notice a click and a flash of light in my peripheral vision.

The amazing connection between us is lost as I blink and turn towards the offending interruption. My mother and Prim are standing in the doorway and my sister holds a camera in her hand.

"That was perfect." Prim says. "What a moment."

"Yeah, thanks for breaking it up." I chide her.

"Yeah, well, you'll thank me more now," she retorts. "Look." She holds up her camera for us to see and I take a couple of steps closer and take the camera in my hand. What I see is nothing short of a miracle. The moment we had was captured beautifully in time by my sister's hand. Both of us gazing into each other's eyes as our hands touch. It's a perfect shot.

"Thanks Prim." I give her a big hug as well as Mom as we head out the door. Peeta is borrowing his father's bakery truck tonight, and we laugh together about how we are riding in "high class." Somehow it makes me think that Merchant and Seam may not be as far apart as I once thought. On the drive we listen to the radio and talk about our days. Peeta has been working a lot more than usual this past week, even this morning.

"Dad hasn't been feeling good lately. He's had this cough that has been going on forever and it's getting worse now. We've all told him to go to the doctor." He continues to tell me about some of the extra shifts he has taken on to help out. He loves to share funny stories about customers.

I am more relaxed and in pretty high spirits as we turn into the school parking lot. Peeta gets out opening the door for me like the gentleman he is. We go inside and turn in our tickets to Mr. Abernathy who is chaperoning the dance, as well as manning the front tables.

"You two don't get into too much trouble in there," he warns us. We laugh and shake our heads. Us? Trouble? Really.

I am good until we enter the gymnasium. At first it is not the decorations or lights that I notice. It is the people. Lots of them. I have a moment of panic and hesitate on moving any further.

Peeta must sense how I am feeling because he gives my hand that he is holding a squeeze. "It's okay, you know. They won't bite. Most of them are in their own little world anyway." He takes a look over the scene. "But, I wouldn't blame them for gazing at how gorgeous you are." He flashes that smile at me and I melt as I always do.

"Chin's up! Smile's on!" says Miss Trinket, the home ec teacher, to us. She is always giving lessons on manners wherever she may be in the school. We think she has the hots for Abernathy, but there is no proof yet.

With that instruction, I put my own smile on and brave into the crowd following Peeta's lead. He seems to spot someone he knows and begins to head in a particular direction. Eventually, I see where he is going as I notice Delly and Madge, who has somehow managed to get Gale to come back all the way from District 2.

"Catnip! I can't believe it," my old friend says as we approach. "Madge told me you were coming, and I just couldn't see how anyone would be able to convince you to come to one of these things." He looks over at Peeta beside me. "I guess I was wrong. You've done good, Mellark…getting this one to come out." The two guys shake hands.

"I just used my amazing powers of persuasion on her." Peeta jokes and the entire group laughs as I roll my eyes. We then take in the scene. Grab some of the delicious appetizers; drink some punch as we talk with our friends. We've been there for about half an hour when the DJ selects a slow song.

"Dance?" I hear my boyfriend whisper in my ear.

"Peeta, you know I don't…" I begin to argue.

"Come on." He is already pulling on my hand to get me up and out of the chair I was sitting in. "It's not hard." I can't stop the momentum of him pulling me towards the floor and before I can do anything we are out there. Peeta spins me around once and then takes my arms and places each around his neck.

"Just move from side to side a little bit," he instructs. "Don't try to be in control like you normally do. Let me lead you." I do as he says and sway with him back and forth. I look up at this good looking boy who seems to have this hold over me and find that he is staring so intently at me. Somehow I am magically transported away from this place. It's only Peeta and I that I can see. It's in that moment that he leans down and kisses me. It's firm, yet sweet as always, but this time seems to have purpose as well. When we part I know that I am breathing heavy and so is he. The spell has finally ended and so has the song it seems. Too bad.

As we get back to our table, I try to lock in on what the current topic is with our friends. It takes me a moment for me to get what they are discussing, and I frown as I do.

"But you want to do fashion designing, Madge." Delly is heated pointing her statements and my other friends. "The best place to study that is in District 8. Seriously, why do you have to go to 2 now? Can't you and Gale wait until you're done with school?"

"Del, listen." Madge is being serious, I can tell. "I will get my degree. It's been a dream of mine for a long time. But, I love Gale and if we are going where I think we are going then I just can't be long distance for the next four years, okay?" She goes over to give the almost crying Delly and gives her a hug. "I'm going to do some courses by correspondence. I will make it work."

My sweet friend nods her head and wipes her tears away. "I think I'm just emotional thinking about everyone going different ways for college."

"Well," Madge offers, "you don't know if everyone is leaving? We don't even know what Katniss and Peeta plan, now, do we?"

"You're right!" Delly answers. "Katniss, where are you going to college? I know you applied a few places, but you haven't said anything at all. And Peeta, I know you were thinking of going to District 1 for a business degree or the Culinary Arts Institute in 9. What did you decide?"

There is a silence in the air as everyone looks directly at us. Peeta and I look at each other with complete guilt from which they can all tell we haven't talked about this.

"I…I…"My stammering isn't helping matters and I am suddenly overwhelmed at what is going on. This is the talk that my boyfriend and I have been avoiding for a little while now. Both of us sensed it was coming but have put off the inevitable of discussing our plans after graduation. Now, it seems the time is here, and I am losing it. Suddenly, my feet take off and I run out of the gymnasium and through the hallway to the cafeteria where I find the outdoor patio area.

I slowly breathe in and out to try and regain my composure. It doesn't take long, though, before I hear footsteps behind me. I feel soft yet strong hands being placed on my tense shoulders.

"How did you find me so quickly?" I quietly ask.

"When you get stressed you need to go outside." Peeta answers. "I figured this was the first closest place you would think of.

I let out a breath and turn towards him. "I guess this had to happen sooner or later." I tell him.

"I know," he responds. "Like Delly, I just didn't want to think about it. But, now I guess I will be the first to bite." Peeta sits down at one of the outside tables and motions for me to sit next to him.

"Okay," he says with a big breath. "So, where do you think you are going to go in the fall?"

"Actually," I give a little nervous chuckle. "I don't really know yet." I can see a small smile creep up on Peeta's face. "I've got good enough grades to get a full ride anywhere I want, so I applied here in 12 and in District 7." This last statement has him curious.

"They have a great environmental studies program that focuses on the preservation of forestry. I could use that here in the woods to begin some programs, I think." He is listening to me with complete attention as I continue, "I haven't heard from either yet, so right now I don't know what my plans are."

The silence hangs there for a moment, and I can tell Peeta is taking all the information in. "What about you?" I tentatively ask.

"Well, what Delly said was true about where I applied and what I was thinking about." He begins. "I got accepted to both, and I was about to make a decision to go to District 9 to study there. But now with Dad sick, I'm really needed here and not so sure about what I am going to do."

"I understand." I tell him and place my hand on top of his. Peeta's sweet smile returns and he immediately perks up.

"Look," he says. "Since it seems that neither of us is sure of anything right now, I suggest we not worry about it and head back in to enjoy the dance. What do you say?"

I get a little smirk on my face. "Well, I would say that you are wrong. There is one thing that I am most definitely sure of."

"Oh?" Peeta replies, "and what's that?"

"That I love you." I can see the little bit of shock on his face at my first admission of love out loud. He wasn't expecting me to say it, and I wasn't planning on doing it. But now it is out there. I have put my heart out there on a platter and only hoping this amazing guy will accept it. I look down towards the floor.

Only for a second, though, as Peeta takes his fingers to tilt my chin back up to look at him. He places his arms around my waist, and brings me closer to him. He leans his face towards mine until his lips are right next to my ear. I can feel him breathing.

"I love you too," he says. I feel a light kiss against my ear, and then he turns me a little more for another mind blowing kiss to my lips. This might just be the perfect night after all.

**Peeta**

My alarm clock bleeps away and my eyes flutter out of its sleepy state. The first vision I see in front of me immediately puts a smile on my face. It is the picture of Katniss and I from prom night. The way we gaze at each other and the way I remember my beautiful girlfriend looking in her dress are something that I will never forget.

The night was magical for the most part, with the exception of having to face the reality that the two of us may be in for a long separation soon. Not something either of us wanted to think about then, so we continued to put it out of our minds. We graduated and have spent a blissful summer together going on picnics, eating ice cream, or just hanging out on the Everdeen front porch. We've talked for hours and hours about every subject, except one. With the school year coming only in a few weeks, I know that I have to bring it up again. Because now I am sure of what my decision is.

I rise out of bed and go through my usual routine of showering and dressing. I get down to the bakery fairly quickly and am surprised to find my father there. His health has been so off and on since the prom that you can never know when he is going to be able to work. He has been to countless doctors and is currently on the fifth opinion of which has taken blood samples with results to be given as soon as possible.

Today must be a good day, though, since Father is here looking fit and healthy. He has on the warm unforced smile that tells me he is feeling good.

"Good morning Dad…Rye." I call out to both of them.

"Morning Peeta." They answer simultaneously. I get my apron on and look at my Dad for instructions.

"Why don't you start with a batch of cheese buns," Father begins. "You do plan on seeing Katniss later today, am I right?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, I am." My father knows that the buns are my girlfriend's favorite and I would be no worthy boyfriend if I didn't come with some in hand later on. I begin to work and all three of us pursue our skills in mostly silence for the next few hours. Customers come in and out and I help those I can. Although it is fun, I have to admit that I am only counting down the minutes until I am done and can go see Katniss.

There is only about half an hour left when Rye speaks up. "By the way, Runt, there's mail for you in the back."

"Thanks bro." I wipe my hands off and head to the office and find an envelope marked with my name and Katniss' on it lying on the desk. I smile in anticipation and rush to open it.

Katniss and I had sent the Odair's a letter after our project was completed to thank them for everything and let them know that we got a good grade on the report. We also told them that we had become a couple through working so closely together. Little did we know that this would begin a series of correspondence between us and the District 4 victors. They would ask us about how we were doing, and we would tell them stories and ask about their lives in the fishing district. The couple were extremely kind and had even asked us to visit them in their last letter. Of course, I'm not sure either of our parents would let us do that alone.

So, here in my hand was their most recent letter to us. I read it over quickly before heading out to share it with Katniss.

_Dear Peeta and Katniss,_

_We are so happy to hear that your summer has been so fun and carefree. The weather sounds like it has been good in District 12. It has been wonderful here, as well, and we have spent many happy hours on Finnick's boat. Finn is becoming a true man of the sea like his father._

_We understand about not coming to visit. We figure two teenagers coming alone might not be the best idea, but we had to try! Maybe somehow we could travel to you, but it really is difficult to go anywhere in privacy. I know you understand._

_Please tell us your upcoming school year plans. We know that the semester will begin soon and can't wait to hear about what you both will be studying._

_All our best always,_

_Annie Cresta Odair_

I take the letter and after asking my father if it would be okay to leave a few minutes early, he gives his approval and I head out immediately to the meadow. I send Katniss a text on the way.

_**-I have something to show you. Meet you in 10 minutes?**_

The lush green meadow has become our usual meeting place to talk and spend time together. I almost run all the way there and about halfway feel my phone buzz.

_-On my way. I have something to show you too._

Hmmm. I wonder what Katniss could have. I hurry even more in curiosity of wanting to find out. I get there and take a moment to catch my breath from going so fast and hard.

It's only a couple of minutes longer before I see my beautiful girl coming through the trees. I smile dazzlingly at her and look for a reciprocal greeting, but instead am met with a blotchy, red face. Katniss has been crying. She is holding an envelope and paper in her hands. Whatever it says must not be good news.

I run over to her and gather her in my arms. I brush feathery kisses along her forehead and raise her head to look her in the eyes.

"Hey there," I say soothingly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Katniss leaves my embrace and turns away curtly and walks towards a large boulder where she sits down. She places her head in her hands for a moment, and I just stand there unsure what to do. Finally, she speaks.

"I…" she hesitates, unwilling to look me in the eye. "I got my acceptance to District 7 University."

"Oh," is all I can say. The moment of decision is upon us and we can put if off no longer.

"I don't know what to do Peeta," she says helplessly.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

She looks around, trying to decide what to tell me, I think. "I want to go here." She holds up the letter. "This is the right program for me, but I don't know what you are going to do, so I can't decide."

I sit down next to her and let out a breath in acceptance of what is to come. "Well, if it helps, I've made my decision."

Katniss perks up a little. "So, what is it going to be? Businessman or Chef?"

I shake my head. "Neither. I'm staying here and working in the bakery."

"What?" she asks in disbelief.

I explain. "You know that I have been taking on more with Dad being sick. They need my help right now. I can't leave. Maybe when he is doing better I can go. Next year. I can take a couple of preliminary courses here in 12 in the meantime." I wait for Katniss while she thinks about how to respond.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll stay here too. Take some of those courses with you," Katniss already looks determined. This immediately makes me feel guilty. She is putting her dreams aside for me. I can't let her do that.

"No," I tell her. "You should go. You need to do this."

"But what about us?" she argues.

I wrap her in my arms once more and kiss her on the lips. "We'll be okay. Just because you will be leaving doesn't mean I'm letting go of us. You can't get rid of me that easy."

She laughs, but her face is quickly serious again. "Four years long distance? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure you have to do this." I say. "You'll regret it if you don't."

She sighs and shakes her head. I pull her in even tighter and she eventually looks up at me again. Katniss then places her arms tightly around my neck like she never wants to let go. I don't want her to. The kiss we have is passionate, and although I know neither of us wants it to end, it eventually does.

"Alright," she almost whispers. "I'll go."

**Thanks, as always for reading! I promise I will continue and finish this story. Please please please continue to review! Love to you all.**


End file.
